Return of the Knight of Renaissance Light
by Knight of Renaissance Light
Summary: Now you probably beieve that fictional beings cannot exist in the real world. Well, that is all about to change. For this story tells of an evil from the Dark Ages, an ageless warrior of God, and a boy who wanted to belong, who's about to become...a hero!
1. Prologue

_Just a little heads-up for readers, this is just a combination of various TV shows, movies, and video games. So the characters that are familiar are not owned by me. Therefore, it is my first fanfiction. So without further ado…my featured fanfiction!!!_

Prologue

"Is that him, the one we're looking for, the one who is the main flaw in our plan?" asked a mysterious figure underground as it is shown a picture of a boy at the age of 14.

The picture showed that he had black hair, greenish-brown eyes, and a slender figure. "Indeed, master. This is, indeed, the descendant of the great warrior who thwarted your plans many centuries ago, my liege. Shall we set destruction upon his hometown now?" an ebony robed figure, whose face was hooded, replied evilly.

"No, we can't strike yet, my dear friend. We have to wait until he leaves. Then we can set ablaze his little suburban town with our flames of revenge."

"And his assassin, who is it? Who will be the one to kill him, master?"

"My son has surpassed all skills in the dark arts of stealth, reflex, and strength, so I have chosen him. He will tie up the loose ends when the time comes. Now, what's the status of our secret weapon? Is it repaired after all those centuries ago? You know how I don't like waiting for the repairs of all of my handiwork that I waste my unholy deviltry on."

"It's nearly ready. When our friend meets with our secret weapon, he will fall to his impending doom. So where is the main attraction located, then?"

"I have the bleedin' data on his whereabouts, milord," said another ebony robed man, but in a cockney accent, "It says here that he resides in the American Joe Brahn of Manasquan, New Jersey. He's a teenager with Asperger's syndrome, and it says here, he's easily frightened. Therefore, that should make him easier to chase, eh? So, what do ya think?"

"Chasing that brat I like, so I'll allow you to do so. However, make sure you don't attempt to kill him. Just keep him running until he putters out. Then you capture him and bring him to me."

"Yes, master. Whatever ya say, we'll obey to."

"I should hope so, because that boy and I have had a settle to score, for quite some time. He took apart my very attempts of taking my place above ground. But now, all that will change. Once I take my divine right on the Earth, I will then forevermore be known as Beelzebub the Brutal, Hades the Heartless, or Diabolus the Damned! But for the humans that don't worship my ways, I will be known Satan the Supreme Sovereign! My plan initiates, as planned, NOW! Go and find him. Make sure he is unaware of our plan. Oh, and send for an old friend of his to greet him later. He will be pleased to see our little knight fail his mission. Soon, my ex-Lord will regret for banishing me from Heaven and ending my rebellion against him. He will, indeed."


	2. Ch 1: Rise of the Knight

Chapter 1: Rise of the Knight

In a quaint little town called Manasquan, there lived a 14-year old boy by the name of Theodore J. Levine, who's about to discover that he plays a bigger role in Earth's history. Our story begins on the last day of school at 12:30 PM. It was a bright, sunny day. The trees and flowers were all in summery bloom. Everyone, the students, the faculty, even the lunch people and custodians, were as free as a bird. However, as they left, they noticed strange figures in black hooded robes in the middle of the road, with the cars passing by them. Everyone asked them who they are, but the figures did not answer.

No one ever knew what or who they are, but young Theodore knew who these mysterious figures are. He said with great shock, "Those people are Nobodies, people without hearts! And if I'm not mistaken, these are members of Organization XIII!"

No one understood what Theodore meant. "You know the game, _Kingdom Hearts 2_?" Theodore said.

Everyone understood what he meant. Everyone played the game. Theodore then said, "Well, these Nobodies probably came out the game to look for something."

Then, one of the Nobodies spoke. "We seek the Knight of Renaissance Light!" he said in a booming, demanding voice.

No one understood what the Nobody meant about the "Knight of Renaissance Light". Just then, another Nobody spoke. "We seek the one called Theodore J. Levine!" he said with a less booming, demanding voice.

Just like that, Theodore knew that they were after him. After hearing enough, he ran as fast as he could.

"There he goes!" one of the Nobodies shouted as he spotted Theodore running for his dear life. "SEIZE HIM!"

The chase was then on! Theodore ran and ran, until something out of the dark grabbed him by his black, wavy hair before Organization XIII could. "You're safe now, Theodore," a kind, soft voice said as Theodore was catching his breath.

Theodore then saw a group of strange, yet familiar hooded figures. "Wait a minute! You're all strangers, and Mom says to never talk to strangers, and how do you all know my name?" he said in a frightened manner.

"It's us, Sora, Jaden, Aang, SpongeBob, Danny Fenton, Jake Long, Ash Ketchum, Ed, Double-D and Eddy, and the Grim Reaper," the hooded figure said as they untied their hoods.


	3. Ch 2: Learning the Prophecy

Chapter 2: Learning The Prophecy

Theodore's expression changed when he found out who they are. "Oh, it's so good to see you all, and in person I might add," Theodore said with content.

Jake then said, "Why do you say that?"

"Well," Theodore began, "you're all supposed to be animated characters."

"Well, we're real, thanks to your imagination," said Aang.

Theodore couldn't believe about Aang saying that his imagination made them real, but he had to get back to the subject. "Anyway, why are these Nobodies chasing me and calling me the Knight of Renaissance Light?" said Theodore in a curious mood.

Danny Fenton replied, "Well, they're after you, because of an old, yet effective prophecy. It's all right here in this little old scroll. It tells the whole story"

When Danny unfurled the scroll, a picture was exposed. It showed of a knight in shining armor, but with a face, that was much like Theodore's, but with longer, wavier hair and a soul patch (a small beard just between the lower lip and chin). Theodore could not believe this. "Is that me? "

"Of course it's you, child. In another life, if I wish to be more specific. Anyway, back to the prophecy. This goes back during the 5th century. This divination says, and I quote '_And it shall be henceforth, that the Knight of Renaissance Light shall rise again in the human world, as a child with a heart of a rebellious leader and a mind full of fiction. And he shall defeat the Evil Thing and restore peace to all worlds_,' and well, you fit the description exactly, both physically and mentally," Grim said.

"Wait a momento, 8th grade was easy, and I am sure that high school will be a bit harder. Saving worlds, on the other hand, is a different story, "said Theodore in a queasy voice. "Just because I fit the Knight of Renaissance Light description thoroughly, it does not mean I am the one you are looking for. Besides, why should the fate of the world lie in the hands of a boy with Asperger's Syndrome?"

Ash then said, "That's not true. Just because you're human and have Asperger's Syndrome (whatever that is), it doesn't mean you don't have what it take to be a true hero. You're just not believing what we're saying and denying the truth."

"If you can't save our worlds, then the Evil Thing will also destroy and take over your world as well," said SpongeBob, "unless you start taking your piece of _hope pie_ and flip that Evil Thing like an ole' Krabby Patty."

Theodore thought for a long time and said, "I'll have to think about it and answer tomorrow. Cause today, I enjoy my summer vacation. Oh, one more thing. What's with all the hoods and stuff?"

"Oh, because we're part of a secret rebel alliance that has known the Knight for many centuries. Its goal was a simple fulfillment: to find the next Knight and train him for his upcoming battle against our enemy who's trying to take over the worlds by bringing back the Dark Ages. But, we're probably in trouble just for telling you about our alliance and will get in more trouble by telling you more," Jaden said hastily.

"Wait a minute, upcoming battle, the Dark Ages returning. I don't get it. What's the connection? Who is behind all this, anyway?" Theodore wondered aloud.

Just like that, they disappeared without a trace. Nevertheless, Theodore decided to put that aside and ran quickly home, thinking of his answer. "I just hope that this whole "saving the worlds" thing doesn't affect my job at ACME," Theodore said queasily.

The next morning, as Theodore woke up, his cartoon friends were in his room, but there were more cartoons, like Popeye the Sailor Man, Cosmo & Wanda the fairies, Ben Tennyson the alien hero master, and Ren & Stimpy. Theodore was shocked to see that many cartoons in his own room. "Guys, why are there more cartoons in my room?"

"Well, you see, it's a funny story, really. These guys said that they found the Knight of Renaissance Light and know where he lives. So we followed them and took refuge in your home and, you know, hang around," Ben said.

Theodore then said with a worried dialect, "You all can't hide here. My mom will see you and will ground me for letting strangers in my room."

A voice then called, "Theodore, who's up there?"

Theodore hesitated and said, "Uh…No one! Oh no. I lied to my own mom. I've become my ex-friend, Sean Place."


	4. Ch 3: Start of a Worldwide Quest

Chapter 3: The Start of a World-Travel Quest

He felt a disgusting feeling in his stomach. That was the first time he felt guilt. "I can't believe I lied to my mom," moaned Theodore.

"You didn't have to lie about the noise. You could have just wished for your mom to not hear our conversations," Wanda said.

Sora then said, "Anyway, did you think about our offer?"

"Well, as long as there are privileges to being the Knight of Renaissance Light, then I'll do it," said Theodore with zeal.

Everyone was pleased and joyful about young Theodore's decision. "Then your quest begins. But before your quest, you'll need gadgets," Ren Hoek said.

So, most of everyone gave Theodore a special skill or weapon. The first thing Theodore received was the Knight of Renaissance Light's secondary, but also important weapon to victory: the Rainbow Keyblade, a key-shaped sword that shone of a thousand colors. Sora said that this has the power to bring to life anything in anyone's mind. Ben was next and gave Theodore a copy of the Omnitrix, a watch-like device that allowed its wearer to turn into any alien. "Wow," Theodore gasped with glee, "I can become any alien I want with this?"

Ten minutes passed and Theodore had a Rainbow Keyblade from Sora, an Omnitrix from Ben, six Pokéballs from Ash, a ruby ring that allowed him to bend air, water, earth and fire from Aang, and a green headband that allowed him to go ghost any time from Danny. He also received a magic wand from Cosmo and Wanda, magic spinach from Popeye, and a duel disk (an arm-wore dueling board with twelve slots. There were five of top, five below, one on the right side, and one that looked like that where cards are discarded) with a deck of Duel Monsters that come to life from Jaden. Theodore was pleased with his tools. "Now then, as the Knight of Renaissance Light, you're allowed to pick 2 people from your world to go on your quest," Jaden said.

"Why?" Theodore asked

"You didn't think the Knight was well famous because he worked alone all the time, did you? During the Dark Ages, he started out with two squires. Then the crowd grew and grew as more people wanted to join. And that is how our secret alliance, the Infinite Hearts of Old, was born. Do you understand now? Cause you need to hurry. Two people to go with you aren't just going to enter the room, don't they?" Grim sarcastically said.

Theodore thought for a while, and then said, "I choose Matt Millard my best friend and Scarlet Redman, the most _beautiful_, _smartest _and _coolest _girl to me."

And just like that, his selections appeared each from a pillar of smoke and light. Matt was a rugged thirteen-year old with black, curly hair who wore clear glasses and was wearing a blue T-shirt with the logo, "Get Your Game On!" and a bathing suit, while Scarlet was a stunning fourteen-year old with blonde hair and was wearing a bluish-green tank top and denim jeans. It took his friends a few minutes to understand what was happening. "Now that you both know, it's time for the Knight of Renaissance Light and his accomplices to begin their quest," Sora began, "to find the Knight of Renaissance Light's primary weapon, the legendary Blade of Forbidden Light, the one tool that can defeat the Evil Thing and its power."

Sora then rolled out a map that showed the places Theodore, Matt and Scarlet had to go to get to that sword. Scarlet then said with pride, "Thanks for the map, but where do we find this Blade of Forbidden Light?"

Grim explained that the last Knight of Renaissance Light hid it on the top of the highest mountain in the world, Mt. Everest in Tibet, India. Grim also explained that the Knight of Renaissance Light knew that he would be reborn and used the Rainbow Keyblade to make a luck dragon that only obeys the Knight of Renaissance Light himself. "Also, on the map, you'll need to make a few stops and gather certain artifacts BEFORE retrieving the Blade," Grim said in a serious tone.

"Why?" Taylor asked.

"You'll see when the time is right. You'll see. But let's just say that they're like labors. You know, like Heracles did in order to be forgiven by the gods, in Greek mythology of course."

So Theodore and his friends had prepared for their journey and received a good night's sleep.


	5. Ch 4: The Lost People of Billys

Chapter 4: The Lost People of Billys

The next morning, after a good breakfast of toast with jam, eggs and ham, they faced that misty morning, started out on the journey, in crimson clothes, for luck(in the Chinese tradition). But then, one thing came into Matt's mind and that was, "How are we traveling to Mt. Everest?"

However, last night, Jake and Danny prepared a finely crafted airplane that was enchanted to have them travel to places in different universes. It was as red as oxygenated blood, with a painted-on likeness of Theodore, Matt and Taylor in golden knights' armor, standing in pride. Everyone in Manasquan knew that three children would save the world someday. Everyone in Manasquan wished them luck on their quest to stop the Evil Thing and save all worlds in the universe.

Five days and nights passed as they traveled, fought many foes like, Vlad Plasmius the billionaire ghost of Amity Park, Sartorious the leader of the Society of Light, Norm the genie, the Dark Dragon, Dr. Animo, Xemnas, Azula the daughter of Fire Lord Ozai, Plankton the Krabby Patty thief and his machines, Team Rocket, and the Kanker Sisters.

The first stop on the map was an island, which was in the center of the Bermuda Triangle, where the Billys lived. There, they would need to obtain the _Ivory Ring of Intelligence_, which can give its wearer all of the knowledge in the universe. Theisland was in the form of a skull. When Theodore and his crew landed, poison darts discharged at them from the bushes. Next thing they knew, they become unconscious.

Theodore was the first one to regain consciousness to see that he and his friends were captured and tied up by a tribe of youth like people called Billys (for some unknown, strange reason). The strange thing was that they all looked exactly alike, all small kids with big, strange noses and they all wore only grass skirts. The helpless prisoners were soon taken to a gargantuan, beautiful palace made out of strawberry yogurt(with bits of strawberries for the balconies, the castle gates and the roofs on the towers, surrounded by a dangerously wide moat, filled to the brim with giant-alligator-&-shark-infested root beer.

When they went inside, they saw that the inner area was made entirely of chocolate; the statues, the décor, the paintings, everything down to the last piece of furniture. Then, they saw the ruler of the island, King Billy the Pie-Eater. He similarly looked like the natives, except that not only he wore a grass skirt, he wore a bronze crown, seashell jewelry and a white ring, and that he looked more intelligent than the other natives did. "WHO DARES TO LAND ON THE ISLE OF BILLYS?" King Billy said with a deep, mighty voice.

Theodore thought that they trusted the Knight of Renaissance Light, too. So he said, "It is I, Theodore J. Levine, the Knight of Renaissance Light. And we are here for the '_Ivory Ring of Intelligence_'. So we'd really like it, if you please."

"Well, you can't have it! It's my pie-eating ring! I never eat my pies without it. But I could still eat pie if I had, oh I don't know, a neat-o AEROPLANE!" said the king as he pointed at the confiscated plane. He then said as he went down to his knees, "So can I have it, please?"

Theodore thought long and hard and said, "Okay, but you have to provide us a way off the Isle of Billys."

The king agreed and the deal was completed. King Billy told them that a boat off the island would take at least four days to build and prepare, so he asks Theodore and his friends to stay. They agreed. On their last night on the island, everyone except Theodore and Matt, were asleep. Theodore was looking up at the nighttime sky, feeling depressed. Matt knew what he's thinking right now. "It's about us helping you, right?" Matt asked.

Theodore nodded and said, "It's just that, since Sora told me that I was the reincarnation of a legendary hero, I just have this feeling that this whole 'Knight of Renaissance Light' thing is going to influence your being here."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, what if you guys get hurt, or kidnapped? And Taylor, what if…?"

"Wait, is this really about _Taylor's _safety? How could you care about…? _Oh_! I get it now."

"What?"

"You got a crush on her, do you? Come on. Admit it."

"I do not! It's just that I'm worried that she might get killed on this journey," Theodore said, as his face looked very flushed.

"Don't worry. Remember what I always say about everyone, 'Never judge a book by its cover'? Who knows, she might surprise us during this quest. But remember, everyone's counting on us to save the worlds," Matt said with a solemn look on his face.

"And remember, no matter what happens, we'll always find a way to survive whatever comes our way. Oh, and you better let her know how you feel eventually, or you'll lose her. Trust me. I know relationships," Matt said before he went to bed.

"I don't like her like _that_!" Theodore rebutted with a redder face than ever.

"_Sure_ you don't," Matt said before he closed his eyes and went to sleep.


	6. Ch 5: The Island of NeoSpacians

Chapter 5: Island of Neo-Spacians

The next morning, a wooden ship was finished, enchanted by the native priests so that it can travel from world to world as well (and at the speed of a mako shark), and stocked up to the brim with produce. Theodore and his friends loaded the ship and said their 'good-byes' to the Billys.

They traveled for 2 days and landed at the next stop on the map: the bountiful Island of Neo-Spacians, which lies in the unknown dent of the Pacific Islands, where they need to pick up the _Red Cape of Courage_, which can make its wearer undaunted against their personal fears and nightmares. When they landed, they saw six strange creatures that looked and stood like heroes. One was a blue dolphin. Another was a black scarab. Another one was a brown mole with drill armor. One looked like living, glowing moss. One was a panther with a red cape. The last one was a red hummingbird.

Taylor was the one who greeted them. "Hi, my name is Scarlet Redman, and this is Matt Millard and Theodore J. Levine, the Knight of Renaissance Light. And you are?" she said politely.

"We are Neo-Spacians. I'm Aqua Dolphin, and this is Flare Scarab, Grand Mole, Glow Moss, Dark Panther and Air Hummingbird," said Aqua Dolphin with pride.

"We are pleased to meet you 3 on the Island of Neo-Spacians, my dear children," Dark Panther said.

Grand Mole chimed in and said, "Anyways, why are you 3 on the Island of Neo-Spacians?"

"We are here for the '_Red Cape of Courage_'. So we'd like the cape wrapped up and ready to go, if you please," Theodore said with zeal.

Glow Moss then said, "We'd like to give it to you, but you have to answer our riddle first. If you answer right, we will give the cape. Is it a deal?"

They agreed and the deal was completed. The riddle went: _The key names your weapon, but only by sight. When uttered as vow, a gesture polite. What am I? _Matt was good at riddles, especially tough ones. "Let me guess, you are a bow? A bow is the weapon's name by sight. But when uttered as vow, it becomes _bow_" Matt said as he bowed to them

The Neo-Spacians were astonished. Air Hummingbird then said with joy, "Since you answered the riddle correctly (and honored us greatly from that bow, if we do say so ourselves, dear boy), we shall give you the Red Cape of Courage."

The Neo-Spacians then presented them a scarlet-colored cape, woven. As Theodore and his friends said their farewells, Theodore still thought about what Matt said back on the Isle of Billys. He still wondered if he should tell Taylor about how she completes his life when he first met her. Then one night, when there were no stars in the sky, Theodore was still trying to figure out why he and his crew are retrieving such relics. He also wondered how Manasquan and the other worlds were getting along. Theodore knew that his friends are counting on him to save the universe. So, he put his matters aside and went to bed.

Meanwhile, back at Manasquan, more creatures of darkness, such as tall, terrible trolls, grotesque granite gargoyles, and horrifically horrible harpies, arrived from who-knows-where, with newer, more destructive powers beyond human comparison. Buildings were falling to ashes; people were being seized as slaves. All of New Jersey's soldiers and veterans were decreasing by the minute, one combatant falling at a time. As the sky darkened from the combined smokes of the flaming buildings, a mysterious, deep figure then said as it looked through a massive purple amethyst aura, "Finally, the foolish Knight shall receive his just reward, now that darkness befalls upon his little town. Now, he shall pay for what he did to my family and to me!"

The next morning, after a good, hearty breakfast of fish and chips, they set out to find the _Sapphire Pendant of Power_, which gives Herculean strength to the wearer. Unfortunately for them, it was located on the forbidden, dangerous Goon Island, an uncharted and dangerous island, near the southern tip of South Africa, where Theodore's long-lost uncle once removed, Arthur Van Ludwig is in custody as a prisoner.


	7. Ch 6: Rescue Uncle Artie!

Chapter 6: Rescue Uncle Artie!

When the crew landed on Goon Island, Matt saw a sign. "Hey guys, look over here! It's a sign of some sort!" Matt shouted.

The sign said, _GOON ISLAND; HUMANS BEGONE! _When Theodore and the crew saw the sign, the ground started to shake. That was because a Goon knew that there were humans on the island. Matt said with fear, "What do we do now? We can't just go out like this. They'll know that we're humans."

"Unless…they don't _know_ we're humans," Theodore said with a twinkle in his eye.

Just then, he used his magic wand to change themselves into Goons. They became tall, with a grass skirt and fur boots. Their noses drooped and moved between their newly close-together eyes. Theodore's friends were impressed with his brilliant plan. When the Goon arrived at the spot where Theodore and his friends were, it only saw three Goons, whom were escorted to Arthur's prison and positioned on guard duty.

When the crew arrived at the prison where Arthur was held captive, Theodore then changed themselves back to their human forms. They stood beside a stone prison with a locked door and a barred window. They looked through the window and inside they saw a thin man with a really long white beard and he was wearing tattered clothes and the Sapphire Pendant of Power. It was a scarab-shaped pendant made out of a bold-bluish gem. It had hung on a black, nylon string. Theodore and his friend knew what they had to do. "Uncle Artie!" Theodore shouted.

Arthur heard Theodore yell and looked at them outside. He couldn't be able make them out, since he had bad eyesight. Arthur had thought that they were salespersons. He shrieked with fury, "If you're salesmen, then gets the heck outta here. But, if that's the voice of my dear nephew Theodore, then GETS _ME_ THE HECK OUTTA HERE!"

Matt explained that they are here to rescue him and that they need the pendant that Arthur was wearing. Arthur agreed to give them the Pendant in exchange for his escape. Theodore then threw a handful of magic spinach at Arthur who, just like Popeye, gained strength and used it to break down the prison and escape off Goon Island. However, before Theodore, his crew and Arthur could escape, Goons found out that Arthur escaped and that there were humans on the island.

Three people made it to the boat, but Theodore stayed on the island to stop the Goons from getting to the ship. They had shipped off, and when the island was barely seen, there was a fiery explosion. They thought that Theodore went to Heaven, up there. They were filled with grief, over the loss of Theodore. All hope had seemed lost. That is, until Theodore was on the water, riding on a knocked-out Goon as a raft. The gang was astonished about what happened.


	8. Ch 7: Snow Way Out

Chapter 7: Snow Way Out

A week passed since Theodore's return from Goon Island. After Goon Island, they went to the Ghost Zone to grab the _Ghost Dragon Band_, a sea-greenish headband that allows its wearer to turn into a white serpent like dragon with ghostlike properties. Next, they navigated to the Fire Nation to filch off with the _Ring from Sozin's Comet_, a gold ring with a dark red ruby in front that powers up its wearer's firebending. Then it was to Traverse Town, where he returned Arthur to his home, to take the _Topsy Turvy Armor_, a diamond-colored armor that allows its wearer to run extremely quick on land with a cheetah's speed, and on water with a mako shark's velocity. Now, Theodore, Matt and Scarlet are on their way back to their world, towards Mt. Everest, where they will find the Blade of Forbidden Light.

When they arrived and landed in the coldest, snowiest, and most uninhabitable part of the Himalayan Mountains, several monks in red hooded robes lassoed Theodore and his friends and demolished the ship, board by board. Soon, after the capturing and the demolishing of the ship, they reached a scarlet temple with Chinese writing that said, _Red Jade Dragon Monastery_. When the captives were inside the temple, under a gold dragon statue was an elderly, black man in a green robe, meditating by incense. One of the monks then said, "You stand before our wise master, Guru Pathik."

Theodore knew that, from the look in Pathik's eyes, he also knew of the Knight of Renaissance Light. Therefore, Theodore then showed Guru Pathik that he was the Knight of Renaissance Light by showing him the Rainbow Keyblade. Guru Pathik had believed him, for he _did_ know the Knight of Renaissance Light and that Theodore looked like him. "The Knight of Renaissance Light has indeed returned. And I presume, you seek the legendary Blade of Forbidden Light," Guru Pathik said with a peaceful smile.

"Yes, and that there is also a luck dragon, that obeys the Knight of Renaissance Light. We're trying to find that dragon. Have you seen it?" asked Theodore.

Pathik nodded 'yes' and led Theodore and his crew up high on the mountain, until they reached to a ridge with a large opening in the mountain. Inside the opening was a large dragon with blue feathers. The dragon then woke up, and became angry, for when luck dragons hibernate in the coldest parts of the world, they become enraged when they're awake in the middle of their hibernation. However, Theodore remembered the Pokéballs Ash gave him. "Pokéball, go!" he said as he threw the red-and-white ball.

The Pokémon that came out were a bunch of pink eggs, Eggxecute, the Egg Pokémon. Theodore then remembered one of Eggxecute's attacks. So he said, "Eggxecute, use Hypnosis to calm that luck dragon down! "

Eggxecute did just that, and the dragon was as calm as a summer's breeze blowing through wind chimes. "Now, obey my commands! Take us to the top of Mt. Everest!" Theodore said with demand in his voice.

And like that, it obeyed Theodore's command. It took Theodore, Matt and Scarlet up to the top of Mt. Everest so that the crew can retrieve the Blade of Forbidden Light.


	9. Ch 8: Secret Beginning of the Dark Ages

Chapter 8: Secret Beginning of the Dark Ages

As they got to the top, they saw it, the Blade of Forbidden Light. It looked as they imagined it. It had a thin, yet strong blade with a lightning bolt-like streak on the front and back that was on a twin dragon-shaped, emerald-encrusted hilt with a diamond in the middle. It was in a limestone anvil with an inscription. No one could read it. But, since Matt studied medieval writing in 7th Grade, he can read it. "It says, '_As the Evil Thing falls, so does its creator_.'" Matt said in an ominous voice.

Underneath the anvil was a black, leathery book with a rusted chain binder. It was called _Orsa off Atrum Ataes_. "Wait. Isn't that what the 8th grade learned while learning about periods of music?" Scarlet said.

"What do you mean," Theodore asked.

"I mean, _Orsa of Atrum Ages _is just Latin for 'Beginning of Dark Ages'. This must be a book on how this all started. Maybe we have to read it, in order to find out what we need to do to defeat the Evil Thing."

Theodore then decided to find out about this beginning of the Dark Ages. Matt said as he read, _" 'Long ago, in A.D. 496, a stranger came to England to sell a priceless scroll called, The Evil Thing to anyone with the highest price. The stranger was actually the Devil in disguise and the scroll was laced with unholy, dark magic. The king was the one who bought the scroll from the devil. Then one night, during a terrible thunderstorm, the king read the scroll for a nighttime story. But when the story ended, he thought about what the monster in the story might have looked like. _

"'_Just then, a giant creature came out of the storm and terrorized the kingdom. The Pope knew that this was the work of the Devil, and had to stop that creature before it was all too late. The king then posted a reward of a hundred thousand gold pieces to the person who can destroy the Evil Thing, making the future slayer a very rich and fabled one for eons to come. The first one to attempt the feat was a mysterious peddler in a brown robe. His name was Theo. He claimed that he could kill the monster. _

"'_Theo first went to the Cathedral to ask the Lord for a way to kill the monster. And He sent down a light that shone down upon him, and told him to grab the first lightning bolt, from a thunderstorm that He shall create, with his bare hands and connect it to a wooden hold. Theo did as God said, grabbed the lightning bolt and connected it to a wooden hold that Theo made from the wood of a nearby fallen tree. Suddenly, the lightning bolt and the hold merged into a sword that was filled with the energy of Heaven, the force of light, and the powers of God. They called the Blade of Forbidden Light ever since, for its produced light being so bright and pure. When the Evil Thing approached Theo, before it had a chance to swallow Theo whole, the sword shot out a white light that went straight through the Evil Thing's heart and sent the creature down into the earth's core, returning it to the sinful kingdom of Hell. _

"'_When the king knew that he survived, he gave him the gold pieces and decided to make him a knight. He tried to think of his knight name. Then, the Lord came in the form of a dove and He said that he shall be known as 'Theo the Knight of Renaissance Light.' The king was pleased, but rueful that his thoughts caused all of this, so he declared that anyone who was thinking freely was declared a witch and would be burned at the stake. This was known as the beginning of the Dark Ages.' "_


	10. Ch 9: An Evil Blast from the Past

Chapter 9: An Evil Blast from the Past

"So, it was the Evil Thing that caused the Dark Ages to happen," Scarlet said with great shock.

"And now," Theodore began, "whoever is doing this wants the Dark Ages to begin again. That was what the Infinite Hearts of Old meant by the return of the Dark Ages. Come on guys, we got some worlds to save."

They quickly made haste and grabbed the blade with much care. When they had retrieved the Blade of Forbidden Light, they boarded the dragon and went straight back to Manasquan. They soon thought of what would happen if another Dark Ages would occur. There would be no freethinking, no new ideas, nothing new whatsoever. When they returned, they saw that their town was brought down to burning ruins.

The streets were all scorched from the fires, all of the trees were burned down, the buildings were all in shambles, and even the streetlights and vehicles melted from the intense fire's heat. The sky suffered as well, as it was covered by the smoke from the fires, concealing the lights of the moon and nighttime stars. They also saw that the spot, where the high school was, was replaced by a black castle with red thorns, a lava moat and a very ferocious watch dog that looked almost like the United Kingdom's Black Dog of Death(from Doyle's _The Hounds of Baskerville_).

Then, someone came out of the dark palace. Theodore knew that face anywhere. It was…his imaginary friend, Ecthros. He was still his same self, a 14-year old with the same moustache as Theodore, but wearing a black cloak. "It's you, Ecthros, my ex-imaginary friend! I should have known," Theodore said with great anger. "So, you're the one behind all this. Why, Ecthros? Why?"

"Because Mom liked you better and got you better things than me, your friend. So I thought, _'If Mom can't love me, then no one can love you!' _So I escaped your mind and went to college in an older human form, in order to study on technology. One of the classes in college was on nanotechnology. That bit helped me bring Organization XIII out of the Kingdom Hearts video game to hunt you down and all those cartoon villains out of your favorite shows to stall you."

"Then I thought of another phase of my plan: bring the Evil Thing back to life to terrorize Manasquan so that the Dark Ages could return and, since you're as if though an inventor, eliminate you from this planet by having me pose you. So, what do you think of that, you traitor? " Ecthros said in a prideful and devious voice.

Theodore has never heard of such an elaborately evil plan, but then said, "Ecthros, as your ex-companion, I just want to say that, oh what it was? Oh yeah, you need to see a doctor, because YOU ARE SICK! You should know that when the Dark Ages begin again, everyone will have to obey the church, AGAIN! Besides, even if you could summon it, you'd need the incantation that was used to summon the monster, and that would be a slight flaw in your so-called plan. So, I can still be able to beat you and save the worlds!" Theodore said with bravery.

Ecthros looked at Theodore and said, "Ah, but that's where you are wrong. You always were very messy when thinking of ways around the house rules."

Ecthros then pulled out a scroll. It was a tattered, papyrus scroll. Ecthros then said, "This was the scroll that started the Dark Ages. And now, once I reread this chant, the Dark Ages will begin, once more. Then, there will be nothing you can do about it at 12:00 AM tonight."

"There's nothing we can do at midnight? How is that possible?" Matt asked with a curious look on his face.

Ecthros then replied, "At midnight, the Evil Thing will become stronger than the strength of 1,000 mortals put together."

_When Theodore speaks of how the Evil Thing is summoned (through a rhyme), this came from R.L. Stine's 2007 movie, "Don't Think About It". Just thought I might clear it up at the start of Chapter 2._


	11. Ch 10: Advent of the Evil Thing

Chapter 10: Advent of the Evil Thing

Ecthros, before summoning the creature, used the thorns to surround Theodore and the others in a barbed prison. This would prevent the young warriors from halting the ritual. Ecthros then rolled out the scroll and read the words as followed:

"_The Evil Thing is a gruesome beast._

_On living flesh, it loves to feast_

_It's a two-headed thing whom you don't wish to greet..._

_One head sucks your blood; one head chews your meat_

_It carries its babies in slimy eggs on its back_

_The babies are hungry when they hatch for a snack,_

_So the Evil Thing traps some horrid victim alive,_

_For the babies to eat when their birthdays arrive,_

_But don't worry, don't cry, please don't have a fit..._

_The Evil Thing is not real unless you think about it._"

After the incantation was read, out from the ground came a giant two-headed creature. An ear-splitting roar was heard as the lightning flashed, revealing his horrific figure. One head was a black frilled lizard's head with the mouth of a leech, snake-like eyes and ears of a bat. The other head was a boa's head with a black top, a bloodhound's nose and a komodo dragon's tongue. The rest of its body was a black serpent-shaped body with wings of a Pterodactyl, spikes of a Stegosaurus, arms and legs of an albino tiger and claws of an alligator.

Theodore, Matt and Scarlet thought they'd never see the creature in living flesh. They had never been so scared in his entire life.

Suddenly, a ghostly glow went around Theodore, merging him with the Ivory Ring of Intelligence, the Red Cape of Courage, the Sapphire Pendant of Power, the Ghost Dragon Band, the Ring from Sozin's Comet, the Topsy Turvy Armor, and the Blade of Forbidden Light to turn him into… the Knight of Renaissance Light!

Theodore used a combination of both powers of the Topsy Turvy Armor and the Sapphire Pendant of Power to knock down the surrounding thorns. Theodore then unsheathed the Blade of Forbidden Light. And then, just like 1,512 years ago in England, his sword shot out a white light. But this time, Ecthros used a Chinese black-and-white mirror to block the light. Ecthros then shouted as loud as he can, "REVERSING MIRROR!"

And like that, the Reversing Mirror reflected the beam of light and sent it right into the Earth's crust, causing the ground to quake. Theodore didn't know that he had Shen Gong Wu power with him. Theodore had to know how he obtained the Reversing Mirror. So he solicited, "How did you get the Reversing Mirror?"

"A friend helped me," Ecthros said with an evil smirk on his face.

Just then, a green-skinned witch with a black hooded robe, horns, and a black raven on her right shoulder appeared at his side from a bunch of green smoke fire. It was Maleficent herself, in the flesh. Theodore had seen Maleficent before, but never in real life. It had been 6 years since their last encounter in the dream realm of darkness.

_Now, the chant that Ecthros will say in this chapter, also belongs to "Don't Think About It". However, the description of the Evil Thing is not from the movie, I made it up in my head._


	12. Ch 11: The Last Temptation of Ecthros

Chapter 11: The Last Temptation of Ecthros

"Maleficent! What's Ecthros doing on the side of evil, you treacherous mule hag?" said Matt with an unpleasant tone.

Maleficent smiled in an evil way and said, "You see, you little ragamuffin, it has been heard, that a young boy, born from the light in the Knight, longed for attention and desires the rewards in life. So I waited in my prison, the dark, black and ancient ruins in what once was, Hollow Bastion and now Radiant Gardens. Ecthros then came. Before he could walk on by, I offered a proposal to him: my release from Hollow Bastion for powers beyond his untamed dreams. The agreement was made. Ecthros used his powers of light to release me from my prison and I gave him dark and dangerous powers."

"Since that day, young Ecthros had served on the side of evil, stealing knowledge, ruling the worlds that young Ecthros had conquered, and helping me learn your weaknesses. In return, I granted him the power to create, the power to change, the power to destroy and the power to control the Heartless and the Nobodies."

Theodore never thought that one day; one of his friends would betray him. But then Matt thought of a plan to beat Maleficent and Theodore's traitor. So he said with a clever look in his eye, "Well, Maleficent, you may have the power to control the Heartless, but can you prove your power in a game?"

"Very well. What do you suggest?"

Theodore thought for a while, until he thought of something that he thought Maleficent could never beat him at, which gave him reason to give a sneaky grin. "Let me ask you something. Are you familiar to the rules and plays of...Yu-Gi-Oh?"

"Yes, why do you ask?" asked Maleficent.

"I bet that I can beat you in a duel. The stakes: an alternative to stop the Evil Thing for our loyalty to you. What do you say?" claimed Theodore.

Maleficent was one of those people who'd never back down from a challenge. She then said, "I accept, on one condition. Ecthros is my tag team partner. The duel shall be a tag team duel. Here is the order that we'll go through: I go first, then you, then Ecthros, then Matthew and back to me. Is it a deal?"

Theodore and Matt then shouted in unison, "DEAL!"

"Have both of you gone _loco en la cabeza_? If they win, you guys have to serve Maleficent and Maleficent Jr. It'll be the end of the world as we know it!" Scarlet stressfully said to Theodore and Matt, as the two adversaries glared at her distastefully for her insolent comment.

Theodore then told Scarlet, "Relax; we know what we're doing. Matt and I rocked at the Jersey Hobby Store Yu-Gi-Oh tournaments, making those two look like a couple of rookie duelists."


	13. Ch 12: Tag Teams of Dark & Light, Pt 1

Chapter 12: Tag Teams of Shadow and Light- Game On!

Just like that, Maleficent used her powers to conjure up a stadium that looked almost like a misty graveyard. All four duelists activated their duel disks, their life points started at 4000, each duelist drew five cards and they all exclaimed, "Game on!"

Suddenly, a black wristband formed around each opponent. All four duelists recognized their bands. They were Bio-Bands, wristbands that would absorb life out of its wearer and give extra life to the victor (victors, if in a tag team duel).

Maleficent was first. She drew one card and said, "For my first move, I summon _Dragon Zombie_ in Attack Mode!"

A putrid, purple dragon with tattered wings, large fangs and horrible, green breath appeared on the field. Its attack points were 1600 and had no defense points. Maleficent then said as she played a green card with a purple crystal, "Next, I play the Spell card _Violet Crystal_! This card gives any zombie a 300 attack and defense point boost, so I'll use it on _Dragon Zombie_!"

_Dragon Zombie's_ points rose to 1900 attack points and 300 defense points. "I'll end my turn with a card facedown," Maleficent said.

A facedown card appeared. Theodore was next. He made a face, which meant that he has a strategy. Theodore then made his draw and said, "My move. I summon _Elemental Hero- Wildheart_ in Attack Mode!"

A strong-muscled hero with red markings, a straight ponytail, a shark teeth necklace and a strapped sword on his back appeared. His attack points were 1500 and his defense points were 1600. Theodore then said, "Now, I'm giving _Wildheart_ a little gift, and it's a Spell card called _Cyclone Boomerang_!"

A silver boomerang then appeared in _Wildheart's_ hand. Theodore then said, "_Cyclone Boomerang_ not only give _Wildheart_ a new attack, but it increases his attack power by 500." _Wildheart's_ attack points then rose to 2000 attack points. "Now _Wildheart_, attack! Big Bang Meteorang Blast!" exclaimed Theodore.

Maleficent interrupted Theodore and said, "Not so fast! I activate a Trap card: _Mirror Force_!"

The card flipped up and revealed a pink card with a red rock formation blocking a comet. Maleficent continued, "This card negates any attack made to my monsters, and destroys all of your monsters in Attack Mode."

Theodore knew that it was a Trap. Theodore said with pride, "But, that's where you're wrong. You see, _Wildheart's_ superpower makes it immune to all Trap Cards. That means that _Wildheart's_ power goes right through your little barrier, and _Dragon Zombie_ is still going to bite the dust."

_Dragon Zombie _turned to dust when the boomerang went through him and Maleficient's 4000 life points decreased to 3900 life points. Maleficent then felt part of her life force being taken away as her life points decreased. This was the effect of the Bio-Bands. Theodore then said, "I now activate the Spell card, _Ancient Rules_!"

A scroll with an unknown manuscript and a blue dragon appeared. Theodore then said, "This spell allows me to summon a Level 5 or higher Normal Monster from my hand. That means I can now summon my winning hero: _Elemental Hero- Neos_, the newest Element Hero in Attack Mode!"

A hero with the color white all over him with broad shoulders, red lines, and a blue orb in the middle of his chest had appeared from a rainbow vortex. His attack points were 2500 and his defense points were 2000. Theodore exclaimed as he was finishing his turn, "I'll end my turn with a card facedown!"

It was then Ecthros' turn. Ecthros then knew the strategy he was going to use. Ecthros then said with pride, "I activate the Spell card _Polymerization_!"

A Spell of two monsters swirling in a vortex of red and blue had appeared. Ecthros then said, "I fuse together my _Cave Dragon _and my _Lesser Fiend _to create _Fiend Skull Dragon_!"

A green, Ankleasaurus-like dragon, _Cave Dragon_, was seen being fused inside a whirlwind of glowing light with a jackal with four human arms, _Lesser Fiend_, creating a dragon with dark red wings, four front arms, 2 ram-like horns on its head and red spines on its elbows, its legs and its back, _Fiend Skull Dragon_. Its attack points were 2000 and its defense points were 1200. Ecthros then said, "Next, I activate the Spell, _Fusion Weapon_."

Fusion Weapon appeared as a Spell with a picture of another monster seen with a glowing weapon on its wrist. It affected _Fiend Skull Dragon _by giving it armor with lasers. "_Fusion Weapon _is like an upgrade; it gives any Level 5 or lower Fusion monster 1500 attack points."

_Fiend Skull Dragon's_ attack points rose up to 3500 attack points. "Now, the real fun can begin, once you lose! _Fiend Skull Dragon_, attack _Neos _with Quadruple Flash!" exclaimed Ecthros as _Fiend Skull Dragon _shot out lasers of red, black, green, and blue.

_Just a heads-up for the duel! Some of the cards of this duel may (not) exist. Those that do exist, belong to the Yu-Gi-Oh franchise. Now starting part 1!_


	14. Ch 13: Tag Teams of Dark & Light, Pt 2

Chapter 13: Tag Teams of Shadow and Light: Wild Play

"I hate to rain on your parade, Ecthros," said Theodore with a cunning smile, "but I activate a Trap: _Hero Barrier_!"

The card on Theodore's side flipped up and a spinning shield appeared in front of Neos, protecting him from the beams' attack. "When there's an Elemental Hero on the field, the attack is negated. So that means _Neos'_ not going down this turn," said Theodore with joy.

Ecthros was both surprised and angry. "I'll end my turn with a card facedown".

It was now Matt's turn. Matt said, "I activate the Field Spell: _Neo Space_!"

The gloomy necropolis stadium had transformed into a world of bright colors, swirling around. _Neos_' attack points then suddenly rose to 3000. Maleficent then asked, "Why is _Neos _gaining more power?"

"You don't know?" Matt said. "Neo Space is where Neos is more powerful. Five-hundred attack points more powerful, that is. Now I play _Card of Sanctity_!"

A golden light then appeared from up above. "Not only is it pretty, it also lets us draw until we all have six cards in our hands," Matt explained.

All players then drew until everyone had six cards in their hands. Matt then said, "Next, I summon _Elemental Hero- Avian _in Defense Mode!"

A warrior with a green costume, wings and feathers sprouting from the top of his head had then appeared from a thin vortex of feathers. His attack points were 1000 and his defense points were 1000. Matt then said, "I now play the Spell: _Super Polymerization_!"

A Spell with a Polymerization insignia made of energy beams appeared. "With this card, I discard one card. In exchange, one of my monsters is fused with one of another player's monsters, and I gain a Fusion monster. So now, I choose _Wildheart_, to be fused with _Avian_, so that I can create _Elemental Hero- Wild Wingman_!"

After Matt discarded one of his cards, _Avian _and _Wildheart _then appeared in the whirlwind of glowing light, creating a warrior that looks like _Wildheart_, except with a red eye mask, _Avian's _wings, claws, and lower half. "Now I activate _Wild Wingman's _superpower! By discarding one card in my hand, I can destroy one Spell or Trap card on your side."

As Matt said, he discarded one card and Ecthros' _Fusion Weapon _was immediately destroyed, reducing _Fiend Skull Dragon's _attack points back to 2000. Matt then said, "I now activate the Spell: _H-Heated Heart_!"

The letter H on fire then appeared on _Wild Wingman's _chest. Then Matt exclaimed, "When this card activates, it gives 500 attack points to one of my monsters for this turn."

Wild Wingman's attack points then rose to 2400. "Now _Wingman_, attack _Fiend Skull Dragon_! Hurricane's Grasp!" Matt said as _Fiend Skull Dragon _was destroyed when it came in contact with two hurricanes and Ecthros' life points reduces to 3600 life points.

Matt then said courageously, "I'll end my turn with two cards facedown."

_Wild Wingman's_ attack points then reduced back to 1900 attack points. It was now Maleficient's turn. "First, I summon _Lord of D._ in Defense Mode!" said Maleficent.

A man wearing black clothes, a brown cape and a dragon skeleton & the top of a dragon's skull as armor then appeared. Maleficent then said, "Then, I play the Spell card: _D. Redemption_!"

Suddenly the _Lord of D._ turned to stone and crumbled. Maleficent explained, "When this card is played with _Lord of D._ on the field, I can summon 2 Dragons from my Deck as long as I destroy one Lord of D., so I choose _Blue Eyes White Dragon _and _Red Eyes Black Dragon_!"

Blue Eyes White Dragon had 3000 attack points. _Red Eyes Black Dragon_ had 2400 attack points. Maleficent then declared, "_Red Eyes_, attack _Wild Wingman_, with Inferno Fire Blast!"


	15. Ch 14: Tag Teams of Dark & Light, Pt 3

Chapter 14: Tag Teams of Shadow and Light: The Emperor of the Darkest Yin

Wild Wingman was then destroyed as the intensely hot fireball reached him. Matt's life points reduced to 3500 life points. Luckily, Matt had a card facedown. So Matt said, "_Wild Wingman_ may be gone, but this Trap might avenge his presence on the field. A Trap called, _Change of Hero- Reflector Ray_!"

A ray from the sky then appeared, showing a silhouette that looked like Wild Wingman. "When an Elemental Hero fusion monster is destroyed," Matt began. "You take damage equal to the destroyed monster's level x300. And since _Wild Wingman's _level was 8, you lose 2400 life points!"

The silhouette then launched a ray of light at Maleficent, reducing her life points to 1500 life points. "You gonna attack again? You can destroy _Neos _if you want to."

"And risk losing more of my life points and of my life? I'd hardly recommend it. I'll just play _Graceful Charity_," Maleficent said as a Spell with a heavenly angel, holding an unseen card appeared.

Maleficent explained that _Graceful Charity _allows her to draw three new cards, as long as she discarded two cards after that. After drawing three cards and discarding two cards, she said, "I'll end my turn with two cards facedown."

It was now Theodore's turn. He now had a plan. He said, "First I play the Spell, _O- Oversoul_! When this card is played, I can bring back one _Elemental Hero _from the Graveyard."

Avian was then raised through a hole in the field. Theodore then played a Spell: _E- Emergency Call_, which allowed him to gain an Elemental Hero from his deck. Then, he summoned _Elemental Hero- Burstinatrix_, the Elemental Hero that Theodore chose from the effect of _E- Emergency Call_. A woman, who wore a red hero's uniform, a red eye mask and a golden helmet on her head with long, black wings streamed from her head, looking like hair, had appeared from a fiery current. Her attack points were 1200 and her defense points were 800.

"Now I activate the Spell: _R- Righteous Justice_! When this card is played, I can destroy a number of Spell and Trap cards, lesser or equal to the number of Elemental Heroes on the field."

Then, just like that, a letter R signal appeared in the sky, shot beams of fire and destroyed the two-facedown cards that Maleficent had on the field. But then, two golden serpent-like monsters with shimmering golden bodies rose from the field. Both their attack points were 1000 and both their defense points were 1000. Matt and Theodore were astonished about what had happened. Theodore had to know. Matt knew how it happened. So he told Theodore, "It's because you activated two Trap cards; both of them being _Statue of the Wicked_. When _Statue of the Wicked _is destroyed while facedown, it lets the card's controller summon a vicious Token monster to the field as a replacement."

Theodore was worried, but then snapped out of this news and then said, "Next, I play the Spell: _Polymerization_ to fuse _Avian_ and _Burstinatrix _to create _Elemental Hero- Flame Wingman_!"

_Avian_ and _Burstinatrix _then appeared in the whirlwind of glowing light, creating a huge, white-winged red and green monster with a red arm that had a dragon's head on the end, a red, spiky dragon's tail and a green and red mask on his face, had appeared on the field. His attack points were 2100 and his defense points were 1200. Theodore then ended his turn with one card facedown. It was now Ecthros' turn. Ecthros then said, "I play the Ritual Spell, _Darkest Yin_!"

Two steel clay cauldrons appeared; one black cauldron over a red fire and one white cauldron over a blue fire. Then one gray stone coffin appeared in front of the two pots. Ecthros then said, "With this card, if _Red Eyes Black Dragon_, _Blue Eyes White Dragon _and two Tokens are on the field, I can summon my most powerful monster!"

Then suddenly, two dark-violet, smoke hands came out of both pots, pulling _Blue Eyes White Dragon_ with one _Wicked _Token into the white pot and _Red Eyes Black Dragon _with the other _Wicked _Token into the black pot. Suddenly, yellow smoke rose up from the coffin, and out of the smoke came a muscular, mature form of Ecthros, wearing black, denim pants, an indigo cape with golden lining, and a dark purple crown, encrusted with emeralds. Ecthros told the truth. This _was_ his most powerful monster! "Prepare to meet the atomic bomb of my deck: the _Emperor of the Darkest Yin_!"

He had no attack points and had 3000 defense points. Theodore didn't understand. _Why would Ecthros summon a powerful monster with no attack power_, he thought_. _Ecthros explained, "The _Emperor _is my most powerful monster, because it gains 1000 attack points for every Dragon in the Graveyard!"

Suddenly, four dragon spirits that looked like _Cave Dragon_,_ Fiend Skull Dragon_,_ Red Eyes Black Dragon_,_ and Blue Eyes White Dragon_, rose from both Maleficient's and Ecthros' went through the _Emperor _as he glowed with a black light. His attack points suddenly rose to 4000. Ecthros then commanded, "Now my _Emperor_, finish Theodore off! Destroy his _Flame Wingman _with Orb of Oblivion!"


	16. Ch 15: Tag Teams of Dark & Light, Pt 4

Chapter 15: Tag Teams of Shadow and Light: Hero Time!

Just as the dark ball of fire reached Flame Wingman, Matt exclaimed, "You just wasted an attack, Ecthros! I activate the Trap _Magic Cylinder_, to save my friend's Wingman!"

Two colorful, open-ended cylinders then appeared in front of Theodore. "_Magic Cylinder_ is a real finishing touch for your empire's fall, Ecthros," Matt said in a victorious mood, "because it first negates your attack. Then you take damage equal to your monster's attack points. And since your _Emperor _has 4000 attack points, then it's game over for you!"

As the dark fireball had missed Theodore and went back to Ecthros, covering him in a black, burning field of fire, something happened. Ecthros' life points didn't go to zero, just to 1600 points. Ecthros said as he attempted to stand up, "Nice try, but my _Emperor _had another ability that you should have known about. Like his attack points, his ability is determined by the number of dragons in the Graveyard. And since there were four dragons laid down to rest, my _Emperor's _current ability is this: any inflicted damage that was caused by a Spell or Trap's effect, is halved!"

Theodore and Matt were shocked upon hearing this. But now they saw a weak spot in Ecthros' monster. Ecthros then ended his turn with two cards facedown. It was Matt's turn, and he said, "First, I activate the Spell: _Quick Heist_, which lets me draw the amount of cards that's equal to half the number of monsters in all our Graveyards."

Matt then drew six cards. "Now I activate _Fair Share_! When this Spell is played, I choose one card to be removed from your Graveyard, and then you get to draw a card afterwards. So I choose to remove your Red Eyes from the game."

Just like that, Maleficient's _Red Eyes Black Dragon _card disintegrated into ashes. "Oh, but now I can draw another card, thank to you. Since there are now _three_ dragons in the Graveyard now, the _Emperor _will allow me to do so. Besides, my _Emperor _still has 3000 attack points. He'll defeat you easily!" said Ecthros smugly as he drew two cards.

"But that's where you're wrong. Now, I summon _Elemental Hero Sparkman _in Attack Mode! Then I activate my _Double Summon _Spell which allows me to Normal Summon another monster this turn, and I choose _Elemental Hero Prisma _in Attack Mode as well!" Matt announced.

From a huge barrier of light and a shock wall, out came two superheroes: _Prisma_, who had a body entirely made of cut glass, and _Sparkman_, who had a body made of metal. _Prisma's _attack points were 1700 and _Sparkman's _were 1600. "Then I use _Double Spell_. This spell allows me to take from either Graveyard, a Spell card and I can activate it this turn. So I choose the _Super Polymerization _Spell from my Graveyard. Now I discard a card, in order to use it on Theodore's _Flame Wingman _and my _Sparkman _to create…_Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman_!"

A monster then appeared from the sky. It looked like Flame Wingman, except it was wearing raregold armor. It had 2500 attack points and 2100 defense points. "Now here's one of _Flare Wingman's _superpowers: He gains 300 attack points for every Elemental Hero in the Graveyard. And so far, there were six Elemental Heroes in the Graveyard, which means _Shining Flare Wingman_ gets a _major_ intensification," Matt said with pride.

Then just like that, _Wingman _then suddenly was glowing with a radiance of gold and silver, as his strength rose to 4300. Suddenly, _Neos_ and _Prisma _started to fly towards the eye of _Neo Space_. Ecthros then said, "What's going on? What sorcery is this? What? What is happening to Neos and Prisma?"

Matt explained that this was actually an ability of _Neo Space_: the power to fuse _Neos_ with Neo-Spacians and certain other monsters without Polymerization, known as Contact Fusion. "With this ability, _Prisma_ and _Neos _can form anyone of _Neos'_ power-up forms. Oh, and here's the fun with _Prisma's _effect: it can transform into any monster of my choice, and I choose the almighty _Rainbow Dragon_!"

_Prisma_ then started to change into a giant, beautiful serpent like dragon with feathered wings and seven giant jewels, each with one color from the rainbow, on the sides of its neck. "_Neos_, _Rainbow Dragon_, take flight into _Neo Space _and return with infinite strength!"

Then, from the eye of _Neo Space_, came _Rainbow Neos_, a _Neos_-version of _Rainbow Dragon_. Its attack points were 4500, which suddenly rose to 5000 due to Neo Space. After that, as Matt explained before, _Shining Flare Wingman _gained another 600 attack points from _Neos_ and _Prisma_ to result with 4900 attack points. Ecthros knew that his _Emperor_ had 3000 and Matt's _Rainbow Neos _both had 5000 attack points. Therefore, the _Emperor _would be destroyed. Fortunately, Ecthros knew of a secret strategy with his _Emperor _that he hid from his opponents. Matt called the attack with his _Emperor_, with Aurora Armageddon.

When _Rainbow Neos _hit the _Emperor _with a rainbow-colored laser beam, the entire field was covered with smoke and rainbow flares. The smoke and flares finally settled, with the _Emperor_ gone, _Rainbow Neos _still on the field, but Ecthros still with 1600 life points. "Why didn't your life points changed? They should have reached to zero from that attack," Matt said in a surprised, yet disappointed tone.

"Oh, didn't I tell you? I activated a Trap before that attack, _Fall of the Darkest Yin_! When it's activated, if the _Emperor _was destroyed in battle, by discarding two cards, the Battle Damage is zeroed." Ecthros said.

But there was still hope, for Matt still had Shining Flare Wingman's attack. But when _Shining Flare Wingman _attacked, Ecthros claimed, "I activate the Spell, _Monster Reborn_! This allows me to bring back one monster from my Graveyard!"

An abnormal ankh appeared on the field and brought back _Blue Eyes White Dragon _in Defense Mode, which was destroyed by _Shining Flare Wingman's _fiery Skydive Scorcher. Ecthros thought he had won by placing his monster in Defense Mode, making sure no damage was dealt. But then he felt the rest of his life energy being sucked out of his body. Suddenly he saw that the last of his life points reached zero. Ecthros had to know why he lost. Matt explained, "This is because of _Shining Flare Wingman's_ other superpower. When he destroys a monster, the destroyed monster's controller takes damage equal to the destroyed monster's attack points! So that means this duel automatically ends, since it's now two against one."


	17. Ch 16: Odotherex, the Knight's Nobody

Chapter 16: Odotherex, the Knight's Nobody

When the duel had ended, the graveyard coliseum and the holographic monsters disappeared into thin air, and the Bio-Bands disintegrated from all four duelists' wrists. Theodore and Matt approached them to claim their winnings. "All right, Ecthros. The games end here and now. How can we defeat the Evil Thing? Tell us, NOW!" Theodore said impatiently.

Suddenly, as Theodore said that, Ecthros' body began slowly to fade into darkness. "Well, this is going to be a funny anecdote for all of you to hear, but, hee-hee, there is no other way. You'll have to negotiate with our master, the true mastermind," Ecthros said ironically as more and more of his body faded.

Before he fully disappeared, he told Maleficent, "Now, Maleficent! Fuse your remaining life force with my dark powers. The master mustn't be late to see the Knight of Renaissance Light fall in defeat."

Like that, Maleficent obeyed and became to shroud herself in a deadly green fire. When the fire dimmed, all that was left of her was her scepter, a green orb attached to a long, thin, brass rod. The scepter's orb then lit up and started to absorb Ecthros' darkness, resembling a little shadowlike dragon.

As Ecthros' darkness entered the orb that very second, a man in a black robe, whose face hidden by a hood, was seen holding the scepter. Theodore, Taylor, and Matt had never seen him before. "Who are you?" asked Scarlet.

He then said, "I am the one whom Theodore seeks, not that Heartless whom he called Ecthros, his alleged imaginary friend."

Theodore was angry when the man said that Ecthros was his Heartless. Theodore had never turned into a Heartless. "Yes, you have. Remember when you had nearly finished your entire work on Asperger's Syndrome in 6th grade, and Jacob, your younger brother, forgot to save your work and erased all of your research?" the man asked.

Theodore had remembered well of it. The man then said with a very unpleasant tone, "Well, your anger for him grew so large, that you punched him really hard in the nose, giving him a weekly chronic nosebleed. From that punch in your younger male sibling's proboscis, the repressed darkness in your heart transformed you into a Heartless only for a short moment, which later formed Ecthros. But it also formed something else."

Theodore and Scarlet had no idea what he meant. Matt, on the other hand, remembered that: '_At times, if someone with a strong heart and will- if they were evil or good- becomes a Heartless, the empty shell they leave behind begins to act with a will of its own. An empty vessel whose heart has been stolen away, a spirit that goes on, even if its body fades from existence__-__ for you see, _Nobodies_ do not truly exist at all._'

Matt then figured out who the man was and said to him in a demanding tone, "So, what you are saying is that, _you_ are his Nobody. Am I right?"

The man then removed his hood and revealed his true identity, He had a face that wasn't unlike Theodore's, except with a darker skin tone, long, light-silver hair and his eye color was red. "How perceptive of you, Matthew, to decipher my identification, and yet it doesn't surprise me. The name would be Odotherex. O-D-O-T-H-E-R-E-X. Odotherex. Have you memorized it yet?" said Odotherex in an evil way.

"Wait a minute. So _you're _really the one who wants to restart the Dark Ages? I thought that was Ecthros' idea," assumed Scarlet.

Odotherex then explained, "Oh, don't be ridiculous, Ms. Redman. Ecthros was merely a pawn in my plan. I persuaded him, using his anger and rage for the Knight in order to do so. His objective in the game was to test young Theodore on how compelling he is now. You see, I am here to tie a few _loose_ ends with my family. As you may not know, not only am I Theodore's Nobody, but I also happen to be a direct descendent of a mighty warlord. A direct descendent, born from the nothingness that remained when Theodore transformed into a Heartless (which was my mother), and of my father, the one who released the bringer of the Dark Ages. In common terms, I am the Antichrist's biological son, and I've the birthmark to prove it."


	18. Ch 17: The Fate of the World

Chapter 17: The Fate of the World's End

When he ripped off part of the right sleeve on his robe, it revealed the Number of the Beast in pale red markings, the number known as "666". Odotherex really _was_ the son of Satan, but Theodore asked, "Now this is getting ridiculous. You said you are my Nobody. Then you said you're the son of Satan. Which is it, man?"

"Oh, I forgot to finish what I was saying, didn't I? How impolite of me. Well, you see," Odotherex began, "during the Dark Ages, my father had to acquire an approach to eliminate England's, and the rest of the Earth's, religious bonds with all of Heaven's light. So he created the beings, which you call Nobodies, to go amongst the humans, in order to influence the townsfolk to convert them to, how you say, the belief of atheism. Unfortunately, the invasion failed to do so, for your past life, as the Knight, kept the Nobodies at bay, using that blasted Blade of his as a threat. It was he who kept them away from the bridge between the surface world and Hell, while the English kept their religion. If the truth be told, the Knight was stalling the Nobodies, long enough for the English to terminate the Dark Ages and begin that foolish Renaissance era, named after their imbecilic hero, the Knight of Renaissance Light!"

"So when Father created me, for all my life, I had planned for over 1,500 years to restart the Dark Ages and finish what my father had left for me to finish. So the hollow shell that was left behind, when you were swallowed by the darkness temporarily, soon became a vessel of my own, a vessel that I can call my body. So, long story short, it's time to finish what my family began, ONCE AND FOR ALL!"

Suddenly, his yell opened a fissure down the street, releasing thousands by thousands of creatures and beings towards the surface world. Most of them were Shadow Heartless. Some were ninjas who literally moved like shadows. Some were nightmarish creatures from mythology, including as the Greek Hydra, manticores, a Cyclops and a golem entirely made of lava and rock. There were even some enemies that he knew of, such as the recently revived White Witch (with her rebelling Narnian army), Jafar (freed from his genie prison), Davy Jones (brought forth from the dead), and even Chase Young (in a more powerful, reptilian form).

This was indeed the mother of all battles in the history of mankind. It was also the decisive moment to determine the fate of the earth itself. As Theodore, Matthew and Scarlet prepare for the clash, huge rays of light shone down from the sky, revealing what appeared to be an entire army of English knights, well-built Scotsmen from William Wallace's army, strategic cavalries and spearmen, bunches of fleet Romans soldiers in _testudines_.

Not to mention, there were archers (male and female Britons covered in paint and ragged clothes armed with poisoned/fire-starting, stone headed arrows). There were also Spanish metalworkers, legendary creatures of pure, and casters young and old. The blinding light had lifted from the army as one man, who had dark brown, unrestrained hair, wore a platinum suit of armor with a red cape appeared. He was seen carrying an all-silver sword and shield. He descended from a white charger, covered in bronze armor, and approached them.

He said, "We art ready to fight for our worlds, Sir Theodore. Give to us thy signal to bringeth down our enemy when thou see fit."

"Hold on now! Who are you, and what's with the army and all?" Matt exclaimed in awe.

"Pretending not to realize what this proclaimed purpose of thy army was. A, how thou wouldst sayeth, good one forsooth," the leader spoke in a joking manner.

Theodore then realized what the army was for: to assist him and his friends for defeating the darkness. "Matt, uh, I think that these guys want to help us beat Odotherex and the Evil Thing for good. Who are you, brave soldier, if you don't mind my asking?"

"Oh, where art my manners? If thou wishest to know, I be Sir Borion the Bravehearted, leader of thy followers, the Infinite Hearts of Old. They were, and still, thy soldiers in thy past life. They were the key to opening the doors to Heaven's lights of change. Why, they were even the first ever to assist our ancestors, the English, to revolutionize towardeth the Renaissance Era. But back to the matter at hand, will thou lead us to victory and glory?"

Theodore would have accepted the duty and lead the army to victory, but he didn't. He knew that Matt knew of vast military strategies (after playing _Age of Empires_, the computer game), which was why Theodore replied, "Thank you, but I don't think I'd make a good general. Matt, on the other hand, is right for the job. I mean, you should totally see him on _Age of Empires_. He is really good at conquering kingdoms. Plus, he knows a lot of successful strategies from battles like the Mexican-Spanish War, the American Revolution, and the World Wars."

Overhearing this, Matt was honored to be an actual military strategist. But Matt then realized, "But, if I'm leading the army, then what'll you do? And we can't leave Scarlet out of all the fun, can we?"

"Oh, I've already thought ahead with that plan. While the army takes down Odotherex's boys, Scarlet will lead the cavalries and Britons out from different sides and surprise them, from far away, when things get a little bit rough. But just to be on the safe side, have the Scotsmen come from behind the enemy, in case the cavalries and Britons are no match for Odotherex's army. I, on the other hand, will be taking down Odotherex when his army is depleted, _mano y mano_, one-on-one, whatever it takes to exterminate him."

"But Theodore," Scarlet spoke in a worried and, nearly grieved, dialect, "What if Odotherex beats you and you don't come back? What if you…?"

"I'll be fine, Taylor," Theodore began, "What matters most is that we win this and make sure that Odotherex doesn't hurt any more of our loved ones, ever, even if I do or don't survive. So, just trust me, lead those cavalries and Britons out of here until you are needed, and never give up hope. It's the one thing we need right now. Understand?"

Although Scarlet did shed a salty tear or two, she said in a trustful voice, "Okay Theodore. I'm putting my faith and trust in you. Just make sure you survive, okay? Now, let's go! That army isn't gonna destroy itself, is it?"

The army cheered loudly and proudly for their victory that they had would grasp. Matt and Borion had already boarded their noble steeds. Odotherex, looking upon the enemy army, said with a sinister sneer to his army, "I don't think that I'll need to take in prisoners. I say, kill all of them and leave no soldier alive! Let no hymns of delight sound 'round the world! Let no blissful voices be heard! Let no man look up to the sky with hope! Let no smile shine upon a single mortal's face! Today, as of now, we are at war!"


	19. Ch 18: Battle of Manasquan

Chapter 18: Battle of Manasquan!

Odotherex's cavalries, led by giant, armored Heartless, suddenly charged at the enemy army. "Spearmen, forward to the front and wait for my approval!" Matt cried out, and Scarlet shouted as she boarded an empty steed, "Cavalries, Britons, and Scotsmen: split in two, head for different flanks of the field, but wait for the signal to charge!"

The spearmen, cavalries, Scotsmen and Britons obeyed and did as they were told. The armored monsters neared and neared the army, "Wait for it," Matt frequently reminded the spearmen.

When the Heartless were in range, Matt cried out, "NOW!"

When the signal was given, the spearmen dropped their spears straight at them. The Heartless could not stop running. When they made contact with the spears, they bled an enormous plasma spill that was as yellow as the cowardice shown in the enemy Heartless.

Far off from the battle, with the Topsy Turvy Armor's power, Theodore had traveled to Golgotha in Israel (you know, where Christ was crucified). There he was silently praying to the Lord on that high hill, hoping that he may be able to speak to Him if Theodore kneeled at the spot where the cross stood. He asked the Lord for his help to defeat Odotherex (which was one of the things that he never did, _willingly_, in his life). After he said his prayer, he used the power of the Topsy Turvy Armor again to return to Manasquan.

Meanwhile, some of Theodore's army, including a few creatures and casters, had been slain (due to an artillery attack led by Shan-Yu and his army of Dragon Heartless, that came a little later after the spearmen took down the Heartless cavalries). The _testudines _were still effective and protected, the metalworkers were safe (courtesy of the _testudines_), and the archers in the back were fine. Odotherex's army, well, have yet to gain the advantage of the war. However, all of the soldiers of each army later intersected, killing each other. It was a very bloody mess everywhere. Every dead soldier had red, sticky fluids coming out their heads, backs, stomachs, even from their mouth. It was like the Boston Massacre all over again.

Almost all of Theodore's soldiers had been tomahawked, stabbed in the back, shot at by the artillery, or decapitated, _manually_. Even Borion suffered this ferociously fatal fate. While he and Matt were facing off with Chase Young (in his reptilian form) and his untamed feline warriors, an African rainforest leopard by the name of Sabor, had nearly slashed at the back of Matt's head, if it weren't for Borion's pushing Matt out of range and being the victim of Sabor's clawing.

After the impact, face-up on the ground Borion lay, as he endures his slowly painful death. Influenced on what happened to Borion, Matt's facial expression had changed. The pupils in his eyes decreased in size, his senses began to sharpen, and his hands gripped on tightly as Matt picked up Borion's sword. Through the sword, he released his forceful fury upon Chase and his cats. Borion's sword swung and swung, killing the many lions, tigers, and panthers, then at Sabor and Chase Young.

When Matt's anger was all let out, his face and hands and Borion's blade was stained from the thrill of the kill. Suddenly, he heard a groan of pain. It came from Borion, nearly holding on to his life. Matt crawled towards him and said, "Borion, don't worry. You're going to make it, if you just keep holding on."

"No, my time here be done. My journey hither on Earth hath been good. My services to the Knight have been repaid, indeed. I be one of the many lucky who were chosen to be one of his followers, and now I have stuck to my vow until the very end. I have saved the closest and dearest friend to the Knight. Now thou, my dear friend, must take my place. The Knight will always need protection, would not he, Matthew? On the other hand, should I say, Matthew the Masterful, new leader of the Infinite Hearts of Old? Carry on for me, and lead the Knight's army to a bountiful and glorious victory."

Matt was astonished to comprehend what Borion had said, but then at the same time understood what it meant. Why, just thinking about what is happening to Borion, even made Matt cry the blues (even though it would make a man _macho forte_for not crying). "No, Borion," Matt said sobbingly, "you can't leave me yet. You're my friend, even though we just met about 45 minutes ago. You can't go…"

"Take care now, Sir Matthew. I have to go now. My family waits for me to return to them. But, remember this: Whatever happens, do not let thy chance of making thy friendship a true one passes you by. I had made that mistake, and I will not have the same thing happen to thee. However, do not worry, for my spirit shall prevail in _thee_, now. Farewell, my…_friend_."

As that was said, Borion's soul (which looked like a small phoenix) rose from his motionless and soundless shell and straight into Matt, through his eyes and into his heart. When the spirit completed its transference, Borion's body then shot up into the sky, in bits of living stardust. It was as though the bits were becoming the new stars of a completely new constellation. And in fact, that was what the stardust did. A new constellation was formed into the night sky, shining so brightly that even the smoke could not cover it. This was a new wonder that will be looked upon by future viewers for epochs to come.

Matt could not believe that Borion was gone, but he knew that it was time to finish what Borion was executing: to lead the army to victory. He had then boarded Borion's horse to do so. Meanwhile, things were now looking bad for Theodore's army. The Hydra had one head before. But since there were centaur archers and arch mages attempting to slice its head off, it was now 18 times worse (18 heads, to be specific). The army was losing all of its _testudines_, allowing Odotherex's most powerful soldiers to break through to the inner ring of the army.

Before the army attacked the inner ring, groups of war shouts, cries and whoops came from the east, the south and the west. Afterwards, armies of Britons, Scotsmen, and knights on horseback (well-armed), led by Scarlet from the east, a Briton artilleryman leading from the west, and a Crusade paladin from the south, started to charge from different sides of the burned-down wastelands. The enemy soldiers, cannoneers, creatures (including the Hydra), and other recruits were shocked and surprised about the surprise attack.

As the backup forces approached the inner ring, the ambush ended with three results: the remaining warriors rejoicing through victory cries, the cavalries, Britons, and Scotsmen joining in with whoops, yells, and bellows of revolution, and a mess of dead Heartless, soldiers, ninjas, creatures, war leaders, cavalries, and even the Hydra, which remained headless for eternity. The remaining fighters of darkness, who survived after the ambush, fled back into the Earth's core, never to return.

As Odotherex looked upon the blood-red battlefield, from a nearby hill, with shame, a storm then brewed. The dark clouds cried out large tears of joy. As it rained, the blood from the war corpses and on the battlefield then washed off, sending it down the sewers, rivers, and seas. The fires from the burning structures and trees had also been doused. Odotherex knew that he now had to face the truth: he lost the war. "At least, I haven't seen the Knight during the war. That is a good sign that the world will soon belong to my father and myself. Isn't it?" Odotherex said in an optimistic tone.

"No, it is not, for whatever starts, can only end when one side survives and the other perishes to its doom. Thus, at the end of today, one of us shall stand, and one shall fall. So, you and your plan's foundations are about to crumble, just like your army did, Odotherex!" said an anger-filled voice that came from behind him.

When Odotherex turned around, he saw that it was Theodore, standing a couple of yards away from him, with glaring eyes of red, cold breath from the air surrounding him, and a facial expression that showed Odotherex of his impending doom.

"You're back? I thought you had surrendered and run away like the mongrel pup that you are, Theodore!" Odotherex said as his new mood placed a scowl on his face.

_The battle scenes have a few references to _Braveheart, the movie dedicated to William Wallace. Some of the strategies made are the ones made by Wallace's tactics at the Battle of Stirling Bridge.


	20. Ch 19: Theodore VS Odotherex

Chapter 19: Odotherex VS Theodore! The Final Clash!

"Well, I'm here now, aren't I? Now then, it all ends right here and now, Odotherex! When I am through with you, you will never be able to use your powers to harm anyone else ever again. What do you say to that, you unholy, devil-tongued son of a serpent!" Theodore claimed aloud.

"That is like you. All bark and no bite. But I have to agree, you _are _right. It _does _all end here and now, with you off the face of the Earth, and with my father and me as the new rulers of the world. So, prepare yourself for a fight that you may find most difficult to accomplish. The ultimate challenge, if you will call it. It shall be even tougher, because you see, I am an expert to the ways of the sword," Odotherex said vainly.

Odotherex then took out a black mamba-shaped handle with a black, sharp blade at the end. "You see this? This sword once belonged to my father during the Age of Reborn Religion. It was said to be the only weapon that can forevermore eliminate the Knight and any of his future descendants. Regrettably, Father lost his chance when the current Knight mysteriously disappeared when the First Crusade began. Now, I can regain his chance by killing the first Knight to have ever been slain. So, as the great swordsmen say, _en garde to thee_!"

Theodore did the same and pulled out the Blade of Forbidden Light. Both swordsmen ran towards each other, each swordsman holding their sword with two hands. When the two collided, there was a series of loud _clash_'s. A ferocious swordfight was underway. You should have seen it. The blades giving off sparks from each interaction to each other, the bloodlust in Odotherex's eyes and face, the perseverant will shown through Theodore's actions, huge and bloody cuts on both swordsmen's bodies from the sharp, enticing edges of the swords. It was all or nothing for Odotherex and Theodore. It was like that for the next half hour during the storm.

After that, Odotherex and Theodore stood like quarreling statues. However, they were acting as though they were a couple of fatigued hospital patients with leprosy. They were covered with rained scabs from the cuts that the swords made from head to toe. But then, Theodore could not be able to keep standing up. So he kneeled to the ground with a pain-induced, loud cry, which sounded like a frightened African elephant. Odotherex had thought that killing Theodore would now be a piece of cake.

As Odotherex neared Theodore, he said in a mocking way, "So Theodore, how the mighty have fallen. Fool, did you think that you can defeat me that easily? Now you will finally realize what it's like to have everything you toiled for. To have everything that you ever cherished, taken away. Now, you will know how my father and I…!"

Before he could finish that sentence, he felt a sharp pain go into his heart as he gasped for air. The pain felt like a foot being stabbed with a nail (only ten times worse). He looked down and saw that Theodore had struck the Blade of Forbidden Light through his heart. He never experienced death before (from being the son of the Anti-Christ). His last words were, "My Lord…forgive me and my acts," and he fell to Theodore's feet with a _thud_!

As he lay there facedown on the ground motionless with his sword in hand, he began to turn to dust as the storm winds blew (leaving behind his robe and the Blade). Theodore then picked up his sword from where he had stabbed Odotherex. Suddenly, Theodore realized that he had forgotten his main goal: to destroy the Evil Thing! "Matt! Scarlet!" he called out to them from the hill, "we still need to destroy the Evil Thing! Oh, but Ecthros said that nothing can stop it once midnight strikes. We're probably too late. We failed."

"Or did you?" said a hidden figure from behind Theodore.

He turned and saw a tall, muscular knight in diamond-colored armor (who looked just like Theodore). Theodore couldn't believe it, but it was. It was Theo, the Knight that sent the Evil Thing back to the kingdom of Hell so many centuries ago. He was so excited; he called Matt and Scarlet up the hill to meet the Knight from the Dark Ages. They thought he was pulling their legs until they saw him, the true Knight of Renaissance Light. They were excited, but then Theodore had one thing on his mind: "Wait a minute. Why are we all acting like celebrity-crazed fans when we should be out there, finding that…that monstrosity before it eats this planet, _terrae_, _aquas_, and _caelum_." (This was Latin for _earth_, _water_, and _sky_, just so you know)

"Already been taken care of, young one. The creature now lies dead," Theo said in a calm tone.

Theodore couldn't believe that the Evil Thing is already dead. Same with Scarlet, but Matt couldn't actually believe it. "Oh really? Then explain how it died without Theodore killing it?"

Theo explained that long ago, during the Renaissance era, the Evil Thing was said to have needed to be improved. Satan found a way to make it immortal: by hiding its new heart in another vessel. "But which vessel did he hide the heart?" Scarlet asked confusingly.

Then Theodore realized the answer. "He hid it in Odotherex?"

"Yes, Satan had hid it the heart in Odotherex when he was first born. The reason Satan chose Odotherex was that he thought that Odotherex would then be trained to be the greatest warrior anyone has ever seen, making him unable to be killed. But when you killed Odotherex, you unknowingly killed the Evil Thing altogether. But now, there is another matter to deal with."

"Let me guess, I have to kill Satan, too?" said Theodore in an exhausted manner.

"No, no, no. None of the sort. It's quite easy, actually. What's left to do is that you need to save this land from dying. Where I saw the Evil Thing and its path of destruction, it had nearly annihilated 97/100ths of the earth, but most of that includes the Third World."


	21. Ch 20: The Worldwide Cleanup

Chapter 20: The Worldwide Clean-Up

Theo was right. Manasquan was still a large, burning pile of rubbish, which seemed like a big job for three children to accomplish. "Do not worry, Theodore. Even though a knight has to be hard-working and responsible, there's no saying that you can't use a little magic for a big cleanup job. And now seems like the right time," Theo said in a sneaky way.

Theodore and Matt did not understand what he meant by "using magic" to heal the world. But Scarlet then said, "Are you saying that the Blade can perform that task?"

"Yes, I am. All you need to do, young Theodore, is to strike the Blade deep in the ground. Then keep it in there while reciting this spell, 'Movdku Baraduun en Nikto'. When that is recited, the Blade will then shine a light, a light that will cleanse the Earth of all the destruction that has been caused. Easy, do you not think?"

Theodore thought it was easy to say, but was it easy to do? He had to find out, so he did as the Knight said, situated the Blade in the earth, and spoke the spell. As the spell was spoken, as the Knight said, a rainbow light started to shine from a big multi-colored jewel in the center of the hold. The light then started to spread out from the blade to the ground. As the light touched the surface, everything began to fix itself back to the way it was.

All the spoils from the war had instantly disintegrated as the light touched them. The burnt trees were starting to grow new bark, branches, and leaves. The piles of rocks (that were the buildings) were rebuilding themselves. The stormy sky started to clear up and began to lose all of its smog and tempest clouds, revealing a baby blue-colored sky with a rainbow from a nearby white cloud. The streetlights and vehicles were starting to re-forge themselves to normal.

It was as though Manasquan was reverting back to its original state. Yet, it did not end there. The entire world was being covered by the rainbow glow and being healed of its injuries and ailments. When the world was mended, the light disappeared and returned to the centered gem. Theodore then pulled out his Blade from the newly born, green grass. Soon after, they wanted to thank the Knight for help. But just like that, he was gone. And right where the Knight was standing was a small parchment. Scarlet was the person who picked it up and read it. "Check this out. '_Theodore, I knew that you'd be able to succeed in your mission. And I knew that you, my one grandson with the right traits, would be able to finish off what I had started._'"

"Wait," Theodore said shockingly, "Theo was a part of _my_ family. That _is_ a shocker. Mom's not going to believe this for one minute."

"Wait there's more. '_I couldn't be any more proud than I am right now. You are now an honorary Knight of Renaissance Light. Keep up the good work. From, Theo Rosado Levine. P.S. - I know that you have been lonely for some time. So, I suggest you find yourself a fair maiden to make your very life complete. After all, you only get one chance at true love. Maybe you can find a fine girl that _YOU _think is as bright and fiery as a roaring fire, free-spirited like the wind, strong and stable as the earth you stand upon, and calm and always-flowing like the seas. Someone like your dear friend, Scarlet Redman, for instance. You know you can't hide it, Teddy old boy._'_"_

"Now I am feeling _two _feelings at the same time," said Theodore in a monotonous voice.

"And what would they be?" Matt asked.

"One would be that I am proud that I have saved the world. The other would be that I am really EMBARRASSED! I mean, come on! I do _not_ have a crush on Scarlet Redman! Do I have to keep repeating myself?" Theodore said angrily as both Matt and Scarlet chuckled.

But Theodore did not mind. For even though he went through a life-changing journey, he had found three wonderful gifts: He found his special place in the world. He helped the world become a better place. But most of all, he did it all, despite the fact that he had Asperger's Syndrome.


	22. Ch 21: Secrets, Origins, and Departures

Chapter 21: Origins, Secrets, and Departures

As Taylor and Matt continued their laughing, they stopped abruptly when they heard a whirring sound from behind. Theodore and his friends made their fighting positions in case it was a foe. However, it was not. It was Sora, Jaden, Aang, SpongeBob, Danny Fenton, Jake Long, Ash Ketchum, Ed, Double-D and Eddy, and Grim (still in their robes, I might add). "Oh great, them. What are you guys doing here? Shouldn't you be hiding at my house with the others?" Theodore said rudely and sarcastically.

"Actually, we all moved out after the first ten minutes you were gone. You, my boy, have a weird family," Sora said, looking creeped out.

"Yeah. I mean, come on. What with your no-purpose _Maplestory_, your not-so-funny news stories, and even your no-crust PB & J sandwich packets. What do you call that, hmm?" Eddy said displeasingly.

"And if I may, your humble abode _did _lack compassion for the true arts of literature. In common terms, the only classics you encompass are _Little Women_ and _Anne of Green Gables_ at your residence. This, I find most disrespectful," Double-D said as though he were a critic.

"And the family was mostly what made us bail on out of there," Danny said in a frightened manner and shuddered at the thought of it.

"Wait. Hey, what's wrong with…never mind. So, where's everyone else? Did they evacuate the planet?" asked Theodore.

"No."

"NO?" said Theodore in a horrified expression.

"Let me redefine that. They didn't evacuate, because the remains of the world's population remain unharmed in our world. You have nothing to worry about," SpongeBob said a relieving manner.

"Your world?" asked Taylor.

"Yeah, our world. You think that just because we entertain humans, it doesn't mean that we have a place to settle down, does it? But if you must know, it's where all our cartoons' ancestors came from. Our ancestors were the first to inhabit our world. They were also the first to tap into the gifts that made humans what they are today," Grim said in a well-organized manner.

"Wait, your ancestors were the reason that all humans were flawed? Is that what I heard?" Matt asked confusingly.

"Precisely. However, they didn't make humans flawed. They _perfected_ humans," Sora began, "You see, our ancestors were the ones who gave the first humans their blessings. They conferred them communication, civilization and complete understanding. They lent humans language and universal love. They imparted humans with instincts and imagination. They also gave them the chance of writing their history to the world. And that's what all mankind did. Yet, they had never known who to thank for their survival: us, the inhabitants of Astrolasia."

"Astrolasia?" Theodore wondered.

"The world where all cartoons and their ancestors come from. You would _absolutely _love it there when you get the opportunity to visit. It's so beautiful, it can barely breathe. The crops are always plentiful; there is no poverty, famine, or any crime; its citizens never run low on supplies. It may as well be as a flawless utopia. But…," said Double-D as his cheerful grin turned into a grieved frown.

"But what? If it's so perfect, then what's wrong?" Taylor asked.

"Well, there _is _one thing missing. You see, when Astrolasia and our ancestors were first created, it was born as an anarchy, which meant that there was no leader. So here comes the question that we've been meaning to ask you, Theodore. Maybe _you _can be the leader? What do you say, will you do it?" asked Ash in a pleading voice.

"You mean you want _me _to go with you? To boldly go where no man has never gone before? You know, all of that?"

"It would be an honor if you would accept our offer, Theodore. Or should we say, _King _Theodore the Thinking & Thoughtful? We have waited for someone like you to lead our lands with pride and dignity throughout history."

"Wait a second. This isn't a joke, is it? Because I don't like it when people play mean jokes on me."

"It's quite the contrary, actually. This is quite the honor…scratch that. It's the _opportunity_ of a lifetime, don't you think?" alleged Grim.

"Well, I guess I'll go. I'll go, as long as my friends can come with me, though."

"We wish it were that simple. They cannot come. They may have helped you defeat Odotherex and the Evil Thing. But they are merely mortal and _childish_, so they wouldn't be able to face the dangers of our world. But you, my friend, are the only one out of everyone on Earth with the right qualities to survive on Astrolasia," Danny pointed out disappointingly.

"Then I won't go. Friendship is more important than some silly offer. Why, my friends mean so much to me, that…" Theodore began.

"Theodore, it's all right. You can go. Don't let us drag you down. This is, like, seriously big. Just go and leave us. You should be able to go and see the universe first. After all, you deserve it," Taylor said disagreeably.

"Yeah, I agree. Listen; although you feel you need to stay, because I'm your best friend, this is your matter. So you should be able to decide for yourself. Remember what I said: No matter what happens, we will always find a way to survive whatever comes our way. So, don't worry. We'll find our way around without you. So…so just go!" Matt proclaimed.

"They're right. This is _your_ decision. And if you choose not to accept, well, we won't argue with that. We're just hoping that you would want to help out restoring peace to all of the universes, that's all," SpongeBob agreed.

Theodore had never thought of facing a decision with each side posting what he would want the most. Theodore had to look into his heart to find what he truly wanted. Which was more important, the opportunity that not only will give him honor, but also a chance to improve leadership or the loss of true friendship (and possibly losing a chance at true love)?

While Theodore was thinking, Theodore, Sora, and the others saw a bright red comet slowly drifted by in the daytime sky. "The Astrolasians, They beckon for us. Theodore, this is the last time we're asking you. Will you come with us and be our leader? You know that you'll be able to fully see the universe as it truly is, do you? What is your answer, 'yes' or 'no'?" Sora said hastily.

"All right, I'll go. After all, I do need to take my dreams to the stars. That way, everyone will know that anything is possible when you believe in it. But, can I, at least, say goodbye to my friends, one last time?" Theodore pleaded.

"Notion granted. But please make haste. We desperately need to give the indication for our transport to arrive. But other than that, carry on," Double-D agreed.

Theodore then approached his friends with a small grin and a tear. He went to Matt first. "Goodbye, Matt. I'll miss you, and I'll never forget our times together, re-enacting _Drake and Josh_, the pool parties, our Yu-Gi-Oh duels, all of that."

"Wait, Theodore. I…I want you to have something. Something to help you remember me by," Matt said as he gave Theodore a Yu-Gi-Oh card.

It was his Rainbow Neos card, the card used to help win the duel with Ecthros and Maleficent. "Oh no, Matt. You shouldn't. This is your best and rarest card."

"Take it. I can always trade for another. Trust me. It would mean a lot to me."

"If it'll mean a lot to you, then okay. I'll never forget you, my dear friend; I hope you don't find a new best friend."

"Come on, Theodore. No friend could ever take your place. Even if they did, I wouldn't allow it. Can we do that thing we always do, one last time for old times' sake?"

"All right. One, two, three…"

"HUG ME, BROTHER!" said Theodore and Matt in an optimistic manner as they embraced in a Drake-and-Josh style man hug.

They soon broke it after the first few seconds. Then Theodore moved towards Taylor. "Taylor, I know we haven't gotten to know each other enough. But there's something I really feel that I should tell you. It's not easy for me to say."

"What do you want to tell me, Theodore? You can say it, if you want to," Taylor asked in a considerate tone.

Theodore didn't want to say it, knowing that it may embarrass him. Nonetheless, he was able to gather all of his courage and say, "Taylor, you know that I really like you, right? Well, the truth is that there's more to me liking you. You see, _I love you_. I really, _really _love you."

"You what? What did you say?" Taylor said in a flustered, yet confused manner.

"I love you with all my heart. I love your feelings toward your friends, considerate and compassionate. That's what I like about you. Your passion for life is what makes you more attractive. I loved ever since I saw you the first time I moved to Manasquan. When my eyes first lay upon your face, they're just drawn to your beautiful, attractive face. I mean, you are what gives me the strength to keep moving forward. Why, I love you so much, that I would do anything to be by your side. "

"You really felt that way, about _me_? Then why didn't you tell me?"

"Well, I was afraid that you'd laugh at me and wouldn't want to be around me. Now that I've told you, you feel like laughing your guts out, do you?"

Taylor could not believe what she had just heard. But she smiled warmly and said, "Laugh my guts out? Is that what you thought I'd do if you said that to me? I'd never do that, we're friends. And actually, I'm fairly flattered to hear that."

"You are?"

"Of course, why wouldn't I be? And besides, I have something to confess, too."

"Really?"

"Yes. Well, I don't know when it happened, but I think I may have been infatuated by you," Taylor said embarrassingly with a flushed face.

"Why? I don't understand."

"Me neither. I think it's because you have a modish personality or that you always know what to say to help my friends and myself feel better. Either way, Theodore, I think it's because you're so cute and pleasant."

"Cute and pleasant? You think I'm _cute _and _pleasant_?"

Taylor nodded. "Oh, before I forget, I also have something to help you remember me by."

"What is it?"

"This," Taylor said as she had softly held Theodore's face and gently pulled it towards her face, resulting with their lips coming together in a sparked-up blast.

Theodore had never imagined that it would ever happen in his life. The feeling was mutual, for Taylor thought that it would never happen, too. That smooch gave Theodore the urge to hold her and kiss her back to even up the osculation. This was truly a perfect moment for them both. Before they could continue, Ed butted in and said worriedly, "Uh, I don't want to break up this little lovey-dovey fest, but OUR RIDE'S ALMOST HERE! So _please _just wrap it up."

Hearing this, Theodore and Taylor broke the kiss and separated, with a pair of blushing looks. They had nearly forgotten what was happening. Then, an ear-deafening scream of fear was sounded out in the open. They didn't know what or where the sound came from. Grim then embarrassingly said as he took out a small skeletal cellphone, "Whoops, sorry. I forgot. I brought me _skullular_ phone with me. Just let me get this call. Hello? Uh-huh? Yeah, man? Oh, that's too _bad_. Well, we can wait until then. See you later, then? That was our ride. It already has an active destination."

"Grim, don't tell us. It's…" Sora complained.

"Yep, some call about another birthday party to go to. But don't worry; a ship will be here to pick us up in an hour, before sundown."

"So, I better get packing, then?" Theodore asked.

"No need to. The Infinite Hearts already packed for you," SpongeBob guaranteed.

"Did they pack my clothes?"

"Yep."

"My toothpaste and toothbrush?"

"Check and double-check."

"My shampoos and comb for my hair?"

"Check-a-roo."

"What about my yearbook, _Yu-Gi-Oh_ and _Chaotic_ cards, computer, and TV_?_"

"We thought of them as earthly attachments. However for you, we will be willing to add those to the items that we're supposed to pack onto our ride," Double-D articulated.

"So I guess I have time to say 'goodbye' to every one of my friends and family, then?"

"On the contrary, they'll be saying good-bye to _you_, Theodore. Reason being is that we invited them to your farewell exodus. So everything is pretty much taken care," Sora pointed out.

"Not _everything_," Taylor disagreed.

"What'd you mean, Taylor? Everything I need is packed, the enterprise is planned, and the worlds are safe. What could be missing?"

"What's missing is our chance to know one other. We haven't been able to know more about ourselves long enough. But now's our chance. We could, at least, just one more conversation together before you go. Please, for me?" Taylor asked tearfully.

Theodore realized that Taylor was right. Theodore had a crush on her for the years he had known Taylor, yet he never knew enough about Taylor to be her friend. This would be a chance that would never come around again. "Sure, Taylor. After all, we should be able to know some things about each other."

"Thank you, Theodore. You don't know how much this means to me," Taylor cried as a couple of clear streams flowed down her face from her red eyes.

Theodore wiped her tears from her face gently with both of his thumbs, while looking into her eyes so deeply. Then he began to hold Taylor's hand with his own, and began walking with her down to the one place he had dreamed of talking to her: the Manasquan beach.


	23. Ch 22: Loving Hearts Begin to Connect

Chapter 21: Origins, Secrets, and Departures

As Scarlet and Matt continued their laughing, they stopped abruptly when they heard a whirring sound from behind. Theodore and his friends made their fighting positions in case it was a foe. However, it was not. It was Sora, Jaden, Aang, SpongeBob, Danny Fenton, Jake Long, Ash Ketchum, Ed, Double-D and Eddy, and Grim (still in their robes, I might add). "Oh great, them. What are you guys doing here? Shouldn't you be hiding at my house with the others?" Theodore said rudely and sarcastically.

"Actually, we all moved out after the first ten minutes you were gone. You, my boy, have a weird family," Sora said, looking creeped out.

"Yeah. I mean, come on. What with your no-purpose _Maplestory_, your not-so-funny news stories, and even your no-crust PB & J sandwich packets. What do you call that, hmm?" Eddy said displeasingly.

"And if I may, your humble abode _did _lack compassion for the true arts of literature. In common terms, the only classics you encompass are _Little Women_ and _Anne of Green Gables_ at your residence. This, I find most disrespectful," Double-D said as though he were a critic.

"And the family was mostly what made us bail on out of there," Danny said in a frightened manner and shuddered at the thought of it.

"Wait. Hey, what's wrong with…never mind. So, where's everyone else? Did they evacuate the planet?" asked Theodore.

"No."

"NO?" said Theodore in a horrified expression.

"Let me redefine that. They didn't evacuate, because the remains of the world's population remain unharmed in our world. You have nothing to worry about," SpongeBob said a relieving manner.

"Your world?" asked Scarlet.

"Yeah, our world. You think that just because we entertain humans, it doesn't mean that we have a place to settle down, does it? But if you must know, it's where all our cartoons' ancestors came from. Our ancestors were the first to inhabit our world. They were also the first to tap into the gifts that made humans what they are today," Grim said in a well-organized manner.

"Wait, your ancestors were the reason that all humans were flawed? Is that what I heard?" Matt asked confusingly.

"Precisely. However, they didn't make humans flawed. They _perfected_ humans," Sora began, "You see, our ancestors were the ones who gave the first humans their blessings. They conferred them communication, civilization and complete understanding. They lent humans language and universal love. They imparted humans with instincts and imagination. They also gave them the chance of writing their history to the world. And that's what all mankind did. Yet, they had never known who to thank for their survival: us, the inhabitants of Astrolasia."

"Astrolasia?" Theodore wondered.

"The world where all cartoons and their ancestors come from. You would _absolutely _love it there when you get the opportunity to visit. It's so beautiful, it can barely breathe. The crops are always plentiful; there is no poverty, famine, or any crime; its citizens never run low on supplies. It may as well be as a flawless utopia. But…," said Double-D as his cheerful grin turned into a grieved frown.

"But what? If it's so perfect, then what's wrong?" Scarlet asked.

"Well, there _is _one thing missing. You see, when Astrolasia and our ancestors were first created, it was born as an anarchy, which meant that there was no leader. So here comes the question that we've been meaning to ask you, Theodore. Maybe _you _can be the leader? What do you say, will you do it?" asked Ash in a pleading voice.

"You mean you want _me _to go with you? To boldly go where no man has never gone before? You know, all of that?"

"It would be an honor if you would accept our offer, Theodore. Or should we say, _King _Theodore the Thinking & Thoughtful? We have waited for someone like you to lead our lands with pride and dignity throughout history."

"Wait a second. This isn't a joke, is it? Because I don't like it when people play mean jokes on me."

"It's quite the contrary, actually. This is quite the honor…scratch that. It's the _opportunity_ of a lifetime, don't you think?" alleged Grim.

"Well, I guess I'll go. I'll go, as long as my friends can come with me, though."

"We wish it were that simple. They cannot come. They may have helped you defeat Odotherex and the Evil Thing. But they are merely mortal and _childish_, so they wouldn't be able to face the dangers of our world. But you, my friend, are the only one out of everyone on Earth with the right qualities to survive on Astrolasia," Danny pointed out disappointingly.

"Then I won't go. Friendship is more important than some silly offer. Why, my friends mean so much to me, that…" Theodore began.

"Theodore, it's all right. You can go. Don't let us drag you down. This is, like, seriously big. Just go and leave us. You should be able to go and see the universe first. After all, you deserve it," Scarlet said disagreeably.

"Yeah, I agree. Listen; although you feel you need to stay, because I'm your best friend, this is your matter. So you should be able to decide for yourself. Remember what I said: No matter what happens, we will always find a way to survive whatever comes our way. So, don't worry. We'll find our way around without you. So…so just go!" Matt proclaimed.

"They're right. This is _your_ decision. And if you choose not to accept, well, we won't argue with that. We're just hoping that you would want to help out restoring peace to all of the universes, that's all," SpongeBob agreed.

Theodore had never thought of facing a decision with each side posting what he would want the most. Theodore had to look into his heart to find what he truly wanted. Which was more important, the opportunity that not only will give him honor, but also a chance to improve leadership or the loss of true friendship (and possibly losing a chance at true love)?

While Theodore was thinking, Theodore, Sora, and the others saw a bright red comet slowly drifted by in the daytime sky. "The Astrolasians, They beckon for us. Theodore, this is the last time we're asking you. Will you come with us and be our leader? You know that you'll be able to fully see the universe as it truly is, do you? What is your answer, 'yes' or 'no'?" Sora said hastily.

"All right, I'll go. After all, I do need to take my dreams to the stars. That way, everyone will know that anything is possible when you believe in it. But, can I, at least, say goodbye to my friends, one last time?" Theodore pleaded.

"Notion granted. But please make haste. We desperately need to give the indication for our transport to arrive. But other than that, carry on," Double-D agreed.

Theodore then approached his friends with a small grin and a tear. He went to Matt first. "Goodbye, Matt. I'll miss you, and I'll never forget our times together, re-enacting _Drake and Josh_, the pool parties, our Yu-Gi-Oh duels, all of that."

"Wait, Theodore. I…I want you to have something. Something to help you remember me by," Matt said as he gave Theodore a Yu-Gi-Oh card.

It was his Rainbow Neos card, the card used to help win the duel with Ecthros and Maleficent. "Oh no, Matt. You shouldn't. This is your best and rarest card."

"Take it. I can always trade for another. Trust me. It would mean a lot to me."

"If it'll mean a lot to you, then okay. I'll never forget you, my dear friend; I hope you don't find a new best friend."

"Come on, Theodore. No friend could ever take your place. Even if they did, I wouldn't allow it."

Then Theodore moved towards Scarlet. "Scarlet, I know we haven't gotten to know each other enough. But there's something I really feel that I should tell you. It's not easy for me to say."

"What do you want to tell me, Theodore? You can say it, if you want to," Taylor asked in a considerate tone.

Theodore didn't want to say it, knowing that it may embarrass him. Nonetheless, he was able to gather all of his courage and say, "Scarlet, you know that I really like you, right? Well, the truth is that there's more to me liking you. You see, _I love you_. I really, _really _love you."

"You what? What did you say?" Scarlet said in a flustered, yet confused manner.

"I love you with all my heart. I love your feelings toward your friends, considerate and compassionate. That's what I like about you. Your passion for life is what makes you more attractive. I loved ever since I saw you the first time I moved to Manasquan. When my eyes first lay upon your face, they're just drawn to your beautiful, attractive face. I mean, you are what gives me the strength to keep moving forward. Why, I love you so much, that I would do anything to be by your side. "

"You really felt that way, about _me_? Then why didn't you tell me?"

"Well, I was afraid that you'd laugh at me and wouldn't want to be around me. Now that I've told you, you feel like laughing your guts out, do you?"

Scarlet could not believe what she had just heard. But she smiled warmly and said, "Laugh my guts out? Is that what you thought I'd do if you said that to me? I'd never do that, we're friends. And actually, I'm fairly flattered to hear that."

"You are?"

"Of course, why wouldn't I be? And besides, I have something to confess, too."

"Really?"

"Yes. Well, I don't when it happened, but I think I may have been infatuated by you," Scarlet said embarrassingly with a flushed face.

"Why? I don't understand."

"Me neither. I think it's because you have a modish personality or that you always know what to say to help my friends and myself feel better. Either way, Theodore, I think it's because you're so cute and pleasant."

"Cute and pleasant? You think I'm _cute _and _pleasant_?"

Scarlet nodded. "Oh, before I forget, I also have something to help you remember me by."

"What is it?"

"This," Scarlet said as she had softly held Theodore's face and gently pulled it towards her face, resulting with their lips coming together in a sparked-up blast.

Theodore had never imagined that it would ever happen in his life. The feeling was mutual, for Scarlet thought that it would never happen, too. That smooch gave Theodore the urge to hold her and kiss her back to even up the osculation. This was truly a perfect moment for them both. Before they could continue, Ed butted in and said worriedly, "Uh, I don't want to break up this little lovey-dovey fest, but OUR RIDE'S ALMOST HERE! So _please _just wrap it up."

Hearing this, Theodore and Scarlet broke the kiss and separated, with a pair of blushing looks. They had nearly forgotten what was happening. Then, an ear-deafening scream of fear was sounded out in the open. They didn't know what or where the sound came from. Grim then embarrassingly said as he took out a small skeletal cellphone, "Whoops, sorry. I forgot. I brought me _skullular_ phone with me. Just let me get this call. Hello? Uh-huh? Yeah, man? Oh, that's too _bad_. Well, we can wait until then. See you later, then? That was our ride. It already has an active destination."

"Grim, don't tell us. It's…" Sora complained.

"Yep, some call about another birthday party to go to. But don't worry; a ship will be here to pick us up in an hour, before sundown."

"So, I better get packing, then?" Theodore asked.

"No need to. The Infinite Hearts already packed for you," SpongeBob guaranteed.

"Did they pack my clothes?"

"Yep."

"My toothpaste and toothbrush?"

"Check and double-check."

"My shampoos and comb for my hair?"

"Check-a-roo."

"What about my yearbook, _Yu-Gi-Oh_ and _Chaotic_ cards, computer, and TV_?_"

"We thought of them as earthly attachments. However for you, we will be willing to add those to the items that we're supposed to pack onto our ride," Double-D articulated.

"So I guess I have time to say 'goodbye' to every one of my friends and family, then?"

"On the contrary, they'll be saying good-bye to _you_, Theodore. Reason being is that we invited them to your farewell exodus. So everything is pretty much taken care," Sora pointed out.

"Not _everything_," Scarlet disagreed.

"What'd you mean, Scarlet? Everything I need is packed, the enterprise is planned, and the worlds are safe. What could be missing?"

"What's missing is our chance to know one other. We haven't been able to know more about ourselves long enough. But now's our chance. We could, at least, just one more conversation together before you go. Please, for me?" Scarlet asked tearfully.

Theodore realized that Scarlet was right. Theodore had a crush on her for the months he had known Scarlet, yet he never knew enough about Scarlet to be her friend. This would be a chance that would never come around again. "Sure, Scarlet. After all, we should be able to know some things about each other."

"Thank you, Theodore. You don't know how much this means to me," Scarlet cried as a couple of clear streams flowed down her face from her red eyes.

Theodore wiped her tears from her face gently with both of his thumbs, while looking into her eyes so deeply. Then he began to hold Scarlet's hand with his own, and began walking with her down to the one place he had dreamed of talking to her: the Manasquan beach.


	24. Ch 23: Theodore's Final Goodbye

Chapter 23: Theodore's Final Goodbye

The red-orange sun was reaching towards the edge of the continuously moving ocean. The ship in port was a large, black wooden ship with black sails, which looked like pirates ran it. Nevertheless, it looked that way, because it was the infamous _Black Pearl_ commanded by Captain Jack Sparrow, the Pirate Lord of the Caribbean Sea. Every one of Theodore's friends and family gathered at the port to bid Theodore good luck and a fond farewell. However, he wasn't there. "So whar's that young landlubber ye call Theodore. Th' sea never waits for any man to belay sailing it," Jack Sparrow said impatiently.

"It's all right! He's here! I found them at the beach!" said a voice from afar from the port.

It was Sora with Theodore and Scarlet. They were sprinting as fast as they could, down the wooden boardwalk. "Well, hurry then. It's not like it's our first coronation in centuries," Jack reluctantly spoke.

"Actually, it is and, probably, the beginning of future coronations as well," Sora pointed out as he, Theodore and Taylor approached the crowd prideful.

Everyone that Theodore knew was there, from Matt Trubenbach-Byrne to Tyler Caccavale, to Joey Bassone, to Joe Haley. This was really happening, the day when Theodore leaves to fulfill his dreams. This was truly a big moment; he couldn't but help shed a tear. Then, he boarded the _Black Pearl_ along a long, black gangplank. However, before giving the signal to Jack, he prepared to make a farewell speech. "Friends, family, teachers," Theodore began, "lend me to your ears. For years, you have all helped me learn quite a lot, from manners of elegance to virtues of life lessons, to knowledge of the world. I will use these wisdoms and skills wisely, when I'm well honored in Astrolasia. Now then, Matt, I need you to do something for me. Keep my memory alive, not only in yourself, but for everyone in Manasquan. They must remember all that has happened, okay Matt?"

Matt nodded agreeably as he said that. Theodore then said, "Scarlet, I need your help, too. Take care of my family and friends while I'm gone. I would really appreciate the favor."

"Of course, Theodore. I'll be sure of it," Scarlet replied willingly.

"Thank you, I'm really counting on you. In addition, to keep our love strong and thriving, I'll write you a letter once a month. So, keep a weather eye on the horizon, when you can."

After Theodore finished his speech, he gave Jack the signal to set sail. As the black sails unfurled into the blowing sea air, the entire crowd cheered for him and threw multi-colored confetti as the sails began to fill with the wind. The colossal vessel suddenly started to move towards the sunset. Theodore then began waving back to the cheering crowd. Before anyone noticed, the _Pearl _was gaining speed as if something was drawing it towards the horizon. It was only a few seconds and the _Pearl_ was much closer to the sea's edge than before. Suddenly, as the last glimpse of sunset was still in the sky, something unnatural occurred. A dense, green flash emitted straight into the sky, and it was a remarkable sight. Nevertheless, when the flash died down quickly as night fell, the _Pearl _was gone, along with Theodore.

The gathering thought the send away was over, until something else abnormal happened. An immense, bluish orb, glowing with a silent radiance, ascended into the sky from the sea's edge slowly. Then it started to shoot out thousands and thousands of little, bright yellow projectiles across the starless, nighttime sky. No one had ever seen an event like this, before in their lifetime. They saw that each of the projectiles was beginning to slow down, as if though they were stopping for something. When they had stopped, the people looked and saw that the projectiles were none other than stars, creating many brand new constellations, including two assemblages in the simple form of warriors that looked almost like Scarlet and Matt. _This was probably the Astrolasians' way of thanking us for helping Theodore_, Scarlet and Matt both thought.

The party then dissolved and went back to their homes, except for Matt and Taylor who were sitting down at the beach. "So, are you going to miss Theodore, Scarlet?" Matt asked considerately.

"Yeah, but I won't forget him. He is a part of my heart, and I am a part of his. That way, we won't be forgetting each other anytime soon. I just hope that someday we might see him again."

After that was said, Matt escorted Scarlet back home. This may be the end today, but the future holds surprises at hand. Who knows what will happen?


	25. Epilogue

Epilogue

It was July 16 and it was Scarlet's birthday. As she awoke from her bed, something knocked on her window. She saw that it was a large bird. It was a hybrid of a peregrine falcon and an American kestrel. It had a blue-gray back, a white, red-barred bottom, and large black wings. It also had a message tied to its left leg. Scarlet then opened the window, letting in the large bird. She untied the message and began to read as it said, Dear Scarlet, I sent over this falcon to send over this message: _Happy Birthday to you, my precious jewel. As a present, I had the guys down at the mines find a very rare gem that was said to bring it possessor good luck and fortune. They found it and gave it to me, for only 546 gold coins. Sure, it was expensive, but nothing's too good for you, my rare narcissus. I hope you like it. Sincerely, your Teddy Bear, The Knight of Renaissance Light._

After reading, Scarlet saw that the letter magically transformed into a necklace, a large, heptagon-shaped crystal made out of rubies, amber, topazes, emeralds, sapphires, cobalt, and amethysts. It was looped with a braided string made of long, green grass blades and thin strings of yarn. Scarlet tried it on and it was just the right size for her. She then walked towards mirror to see how it looked and said, sobbing with joy, "Oh, Theodore, if you can hear me, I love it as I love you."

"Yes, I did hear you say so," said a calm and comforting voice in a darkened, yet royally-décor room, as a mysterious figure looked into a swiftly rotating gold sphere showing him what she did and said.

The mysterious figure was none other than Theodore looking through the Earth's Eye, an Astrolasian artifact that was said to allow anyone to observe any certain events that are occurring anywhere on Earth during any time. Theodore departed from the room and onto a large balcony. When he approached into the light, he was seen wearing his Knight of Renaissance Light outfit and a gold crown.

Below the balcony, he saw a large crowd of cheering cartoons. Some of the party was chanting "Theodore!" some were thrusting multihued confetti in the air, and some were waving large banners that said All Hail King Theodore! and Long Live the Knight of Renaissance Light! Some of these cartoons in the crowd included Bugs Bunny, Yugi Moto, 15-year old Ben Tennyson, and the Bakugan Battle Brawlers. As Theodore looked upon the roaring crowd, he proclaimed to the crowd, "Astrolasians, your long-awaited king has finally arrived!"


End file.
